Detectives' Shadow
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: It looks like our dynamic duo is forced to babysit a trainee. Will the new trainee survive the dramatic work, worse yet can the trainee survive Elliot? What about the E/O relationship? READ IT PLEASE!...Pretty please. Final Chapter is ALL EO!
1. Shadow

'ello there readers. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. If you would read and review, it would make me smile even if it's to tell me the story sucks! At least you read it (hehehe). Really though criticism is welcome!

*********************************************

"Benson! Stabler! My office now!" Cragen yelled from his doorway.

His two best detectives looked at one another with accusing glares as they vacated their chairs and headed to Cragen's office.

"Whatever it is Captain-" began Elliott

"Shut up Stabler," Cragen commanded "It seems the people upstairs have issued a new program called Shadowing. Apparently they want the academy trainees to know what they're getting into if they choose a specialty. I've been commanded to look through the applicants and assign a 'shadow' to my best detectives."

Elliot decided now would be a good time to play dumb, "So...why are you telling us, Captain?"

"Don't play stupid with me Stabler. You **will** be getting a shadow tomorrow afternoon…Play nice." Cragen said in a tone that brooked no argument and brought the visit to an end. Olivia closed the door after giving the Captain a hesitant smile, wondering if he had lost his mind. Elliot never played nice with others.

"We don't need to be stopping every five seconds to explain or answer questions. Worse yet we don't need some know it all prick deciding we don't know how to do our jobs" Grumbled Elliot.

"It's a trainee coming to observe El," Olivia replied with chagrin, "...and not everyone was a cocky know it all trainee like you Elliot." Olivia grinned widely.

Elliot glared and Olivia raised an eyebrow in retaliation. Elliot flopped into his chair retracting his challenge and Olivia snickered silently, he knew no one else could challenge him and win.

"So who got chewed out this time?" asked Fin as the two resumed their previous positions at their desks.

"We didn't do anything…this time." Olivia replied with a smile.

"No, rather it's what's being done to us." Grumbled Elliot

"Stop being such a baby El." Olivia said exasperated.

"Hey! I just don't enjoy babysitting a snot nose trainee."

Fin's eyebrows rose in surprise. Munch laughed with wild mirth, "You guys got stuck with a shadow?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at him in shock, Fin just looked confused.

"What? word gets round, 'specially at the water cooler." Munich explained with a devilish grin.

"Gossip whore." Mumbled Elliot

Olivia ignored Elliot and turned to Fin, "Apparently, there's a new program that enables trainees to test the waters of different departments-"

"And you two got chosen to tote around the trainee. This is going to be fun." Fin practically crowed with glee thinking about all the money to be made off the bets that would be running rampant through the precinct.

*************************************************************

Shall I continue? If no one reviews I'll assume you all hate it and I shouldn't continue :(


	2. Shalimar

Yeah! Y'All seem to like the story so I must forge on! Let me know if there are any blaring mistakes that need to be fixed or something you need clarified. Here we gooooooo!

***********************************************

Shalimar stepped into the SVU precinct. She hoped her anxiety didn't breach her exterior mask of calm. It was proving hard to get past the fact that she'd volunteered to shadow SVU detectives; she wasn't sure what had possessed her to raise her hand for the application in the first place.

Shal walked through the precinct slowly, taking in the surroundings and observing the people. She was, after all, an hour and a half early so she had time to observe. Her slow stroll attracted attention. From what Shalimar had limited opportunity to examine, it seemed as if those within the SVU precinct defined speed walking and its polar opposite, sleep walking. There were two extremes and no middle ground; her calm presence drew interested stares and the occasional polite inquiry as to whether or not she needed assistance. Her reply to each query was a shake of her head and a bright smile. She reached Captain Cragen's office and watched as the aging bald man talked on the phone and fiddled with a pen.

Cragen glanced up at the figure blocking his doorway and motioned for her to enter. He ended his conversation with the other party and placed the phone back in its cradle. Cragen's eyes centered on the young woman before him and he scrutinized every square inch of her. Intuition told him that this was the trainee. He was mildly surprised that she was, well, female. To be honest he hadn't looked very closely at the application. She had been the only trainee to apply thus she was guaranteed the spot. Elliot, thank God, was going to be less territorial; Olivia on the other hand well he wasn't sure how she was going to react. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a traumatized trainee at the end of the day.

Shalimar felt as if she should turn in a slow circle for his inspection but her academy training held her stock still, straight backed, and eyes respectfully forward as Cragen examined her appearance. Shalimar was semi-confident that her appearance was acceptable. She had observed similar outfits on other occupants of the SVU department. Black suit pants and jacket with a white collared v-neck beneath, coupled with professional black flats on her feet, and her long hair in a ponytail, seemed to be an appropriate ensemble. She had even made sure to lint brush her suit before entering the building. Cragen seemed to deem her appearance acceptable and addressed her.

"You must be the Academy Trainee… Shalimar Glen-Anne Anwar" he said pausing for a response.

"Yes sir" her tone was carefully neutral.

Cragen glanced back at the file on his desk "Your transcripts are exceptional and you came highly praised…" he paused looking back at her.

"Thank you, sir" she responded again carefully concealing her emotions.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you trainee there was no competition for this shadow spot. SVU is not for those with weak stomachs, hearts, or minds. If at any point you feel you can't handle the nature of a particular crime you **will **inform me** immediately** and I will assign you to office work for the duration of your stay" he said as he stared at her intently as if his gaze alone could detect weakness in a person, "I **will not **have you interfering with an investigation, is that understood?" Cragen barked harshly.

"Yes sir" Shalimar responded, lending a slight amount of intensity to her reply to assure him that she was taking his words and this opportunity seriously.

He nodded satisfied with her response,"You will be shadowing two of my top detectives for the next two weeks-" Loud bickering interrupted the Captain's line of thought.

**********************************************

Ok more in a bit but right now I've got to bail.


	3. Cragen's Introduction

Ok I'm back, life likes to interfere so do brain lapses…my muse took a break and then came back full force!!! Let's just hope it was a good force.

************************************

"Speaking of, here they come" he said with an exasperated sigh and lifted himself from his chair. He opened the door and lead Shalimar out of his office.

"Benson! Stabler!" he barked

Shalimar winced, for an older man he had a very good set of vocal chords. She watched as a man and women stopped in mid fight and turned towards the captain both looking a tad guilty.

"Yeah, Cap?" the man replied.

"I'd like you to meet your shadow for the next two weeks, Trainee Anwar."

"Trainee, meet Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler."

The two detectives stepped forward hands out in greeting and Shalimar shook both hands as firmly as she dare. She sent up a quick prayer that this, Olivia Benson didn't sink her claws too far into her flesh for infringing on Olivia's territory. A person would assume that women in the academy grouped together and supported one another but that's not how it works. As a woman in the academy you surround yourself with the guys in order to 'get lost in the crowd', so to speak. It's easier for them to forget that you're a woman and not just 'one of the guys' if you alienate yourself from your gender category. If Shal was ever to step out of uniform and into a dress, there was no way in hell the boys at the Academy could recognize her. In her world girls don't play nice with other girls. And rule number one in the Academy Women's World was you don't ever encroach on another female's territory.

"Okay people, this is how things are going to roll. Since this is a new program everything is wide open. There are rules and glitches yet to be discovered which means at the end of every day you are to fill out a report" Elliot made a face "It is to be given to me at the end of the day" snapped Cragen "Otherwise you don't leave" he said glaring pointedly at Elliot.

"You two will be passing any cases you're working to Fin and Munch" he said addressing the two detectives "I want Trainee Anwar to know the ropes of the precinct inside out, backwards, and frontwards." He said cutting off Olivia's and Elliot's protests, "This means that for the remainder of today you will be teaching her. She **will be** so adept and informed that if I asked her to run things on her own, she could . It'll be a refresher course for all of you. She might even be able to refresh your memories on a few Academy rules. If she has the hang of things by the end of the day I will allow you to continue field work tomorrow." His detectives looked at one another in relief.

Cragen continued, "When you are out in the field Anwar will be your shadow in every sense of the word. When you get a 2a.m. call, your shadow should be right behind you. When the two of you interview a suspect, your shadow watches behind the glass. When you interview a victim she's to be close by, preferably out of sight. **Never** at anytime does your shadow **ever** have personal contact with a suspect or victim."

Cragen's eyes drilled into Shalimar "You are here to observe and learn about your future prospects. I expect exceptionally written reports and first-rate behavior from you. You give my detectives any flack, interfere, or jeopardize an investigation in any way and I'll have your hide" Cragen said fiercely, Shalimar felt as if she were a child being forewarned by its father.

Cragen turned back to his detectives "A similar threat to both of you if you pull any stunts. I **do not **need the higher ups on my ass on account of your behavior again. Are we clear?" he said eyeing all three of them.

"Crystal" replied Elliot and Olivia in unison.

"Yes, sir!" Shalimar responded.

"Dismissed" Cragen barked and returned to his office.

Shalimar followed the detectives back to their desks. She used this as an opportunity to further study her new mentors.

*******************************

I'm sure you're dying for all three of them to interact… so am I! Be patient! We had to get the background and rules out of the way first so that I can play with them later on (gleeful laughter) Because if we know Elliot and Olivia rules are made to be…that's right BROKEN! Keep telling me what you think, so far you've given me some fun ideas for my muse to run with :)


	4. Inside their heads

Okay, my evil followers, here's the deal (Carrina you are going to shoot me). I've decided to play around. I'm letting you inside the characters heads! For those of you who dislike 1st person POV with a passion forgive me, it will change back to third person. For the sake of my story and to set up personalities I had to give you a view inside their heads (hey all I see is weird pinkish bloody goop….ewww). I will state before I switch between persons so that those with less complicated minds can keep up ( I would be one of those :p )

*************************

**Shalimar's POV:**

Keeping my composure is important; it's a personal number one rule. You smile and wave and don't ever let them know they've just succeeded in ripping out your throat. My second rule is if you don't give them something to grab they can't hurt you, so the concrete wall is a good thing. Rule number three: people like to label so give them a false one to wrap you up in. I stick to my long list of rules and everything goes fine, it's when I break them that things have a propensity for going to hell. I can compartmentalize my emotions extremely well; I've been praised for it by my instructors at the Academy and disparaged by my colleagues who deemed me the ice queen. Extreme emotions are for later; you examine them, catalogue them, and stick them in a box for in-depth analysis at a more appropriate time. That rule has helped me to observe in a more objective manner.

I wasn't above observing the fact that Detective Elliot Stabler was, for lack of a better description, yummy. Biceps that bulged even through his nicely tailored suit, even the lack of hair on top of his head was hot. Anthropologically speaking his structure was exceptional and a definite indicator for alpha male tendencies. And I don't have a chance in hell with him; he had the air of a taken man, that and something about him told me he didn't go for girls a couple decades younger. I wasn't above envy either, Detective Olivia Benson was gorgeous. She was full bodied and toned, someone I wish I looked like. Brutal honesty does bring me to the conclusion that these two stunning people must be awfully fucked up to work in the SVU department, that or they have some form of a savior complex, though perhaps it's a mixture of both.

**Olivia Benson's POV:**

My interest was piqued instantly when I saw the young woman standing next to Captain. She was tall, only an inch or two shorter than the Elliot. Already I could see that she was watchful, reserved, and careful. She had a very precise mask glued to her face and it matched her precise outfit. I couldn't help but notice her elegant beauty. Her long ash blonde hair done up in a ponytail, reached the middle of her back, and long bangs hid half of her face. I watched as her piercing blue gold eyes scanned the room taking in as much detail as possible. Her hourglass body shape was toned and fit.

I eyed Elliot as he sat down at his desk and examined her. I felt a conflicting zing of jealousy and protectiveness. The men in the bullpen were already staring at Shalimar in a way I **did not** appreciate. As for Elliot, I couldn't be sure if he was checking her out or scrutinizing her, like me. Either way I didn't like it, it meant he would notice her hourglass figure and blonde hair; he's always been a sucker for blondes. It shouldn't matter to me that Elliot could like this _girl,_ it bothered me that I was jealous. I was comforted by the fact that inner working relationships were prohibited and considering she was working with us that made her off limits…at least until her shadowing was done.

**Elliot's POV:**

I couldn't help but cringe when I turned to see the young girl standing next to Captain. She looked so young, too close in age to my own children. She was a pretty girl; I just hoped she had some brains behind the face and strength to deal with the gruesome details of the job. I wasn't so naive to think that because she was female she didn't have the strength, Olivia and my girls are proof that females have more than enough iron in their wills. Olivia has already proven that she can handle most cases better than I. As I sat at my desk and examined our shadow, I pondered what had compelled her to shadow the SVU department.

Despite my earlier objections at being forced to have a tag along I was beginning to take a very protective stance towards our new shadow, I didn't like the looks of interest on some of the guys' faces. She had only been in our presence for several minutes but I liked that she was quiet and didn't bombard us with questions or suggestions she just watched…admittedly it was disturbing the way she studied me with a blank face hiding her thoughts. Interpreting people's facial expressions is part of the job, it enables you to get a sense of the person before you, and Shalimar was effectively blocking my attempts. That irked me.

**Back to Third Person**

**********************

As soon as my muse kicks in…don't hate me. Love me because I felt y'all deserved to have a chappie posted today. I might, just happen to, be able to get up another one today. I promise they actually start to converse with one another in the next round!!! Don't abandon me now!! Please love on me!!! :) I'm aiming to make the next chap amusing. I hope it's humorous to you too!!!


	5. Rumor Mill

Okay here it goes just like I promised some serious interaction between the trio. Yeaya!

***************

"So...Detective Stabler and I set you up a desk space." Olivia nodded towards a small table joined to the end of the detective's own adjoined desks. The table held a cup full of pencils and pens and a laptop. A plain Welcome card was placed at the head the table. Shalimar couldn't help the genuine warm smile that graced her face.

"Thank you" was all she could think to say.

The sudden need to use the restroom hit Shalimar "I'm going to go use the restroom."

The detectives nodded and watched as she walked away.

"You seem more placid about having a trainee, than earlier." Olivia said still watching Shalimar.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Cut the crap Elliot."

"…"

"It's because she's a girl" Olivia said point blank.

"Well I really hope **she**'s a girl. Otherwise she and Cragen have forgotten to mention something."

"You know what I mean. Your attitude improved because our shadow turned out to be a girl" Olivia said in mock outrage.

"You know I'm a sucker for the ladies, Liv." Elliot teased.

"Your also a territorial male." Olivia muttered as Shalimar returned from the restroom.

"I guess we'll get started with…reports" Olivia said and beamed an evil grin in Elliot's direction, who in turn gave an exaggerated huff. Shalimar was beginning to believe that Detective Stabler abhorred paper work.

Soon after commencing training with Shalimar, Olivia became exasperated and growled loudly. Shalimar's head jerked up in shock, her eyes roaming wildly in nervousness. "If you already knew how to do it then why didn't you just say so, instead of letting us explain it for the last fifteen minutes?"

Shalimar having been caught off guard floundered for an answer.

Elliot intervened "Gee Liv, I thought I'd get the first chance to tear our shadow a new one."

Olivia tried again, "Anwar, it's a waste of our time and yours if we instruct you in things that you already know. Especially when we can be using the time more productively to teach you new skills or explain more complicated ones."

"Sorry" was Shalimar's guarded reply.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her face, "I apologize for snapping-"

"It was more of a growl Liv" Elliot interrupted, a small smile cracked Shalimar's façade, "She gets grumpy when she hasn't eaten." Elliot said behind his hand in a loud conspiring whisper. Olivia reached over slugged Elliot in the forearm.

"I can get extremely violent as well" she said winking at Shalimar then turned to Elliot, "Elliot Stabler you know I could take you any time anywhere."

"That's rape, Liv" he said with his shit eating grin which was soon wiped from his face.

"Not if it's consensual" popped out of Shalimar's mouth.

"She's got you there, El" Olivia said rising from her chair and grabbing her jacket "Come on Anwar let's blow this popsicle stand, I'm hungry." The girls grinned at one another and Shalimar stood up quickly.

"Hey! What about me?" Elliot called as the girls walked towards the door.

After the initial hiccup things went exceptionally smooth. Olivia and Elliot twisted their teaching technique. They presented things to Shalimar and had her show them what she knew and then the lesson would progress from there. As it turned out, Shalimar knew quite a lot about the inner workings of the bullpen. She was even able to show Elliot a more productive way to do his paper work.

"Wow, your way get's twice as many DD5's done!" Elliot said excitedly giving Shalimar an appreciative glance.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I've been trying to show him that trick for eleven years now." She muttered to Shalimar.

"Men" Shalimar replied rolling her eyes.

Shalimar found that she couldn't help but let down her guard around the detectives. She understood now how they had lasted so long in the SVU department; they were each other's support. They completed one another made each other whole, as cliché as that sounded it was true.

Within the past several hours Shalimar had been able to study the detectives' interaction with others and considered herself lucky. Elliot's personality was intense and had a tendency to be volatile. Olivia's was intense but calm, filled with iron strength that no person should ever cross. If the detectives didn't like you, be forewarned. Otherwise they were remarkable persons that were respected around the precinct.

They had been working silently for several minutes when two rather boisterous men approached their desks.

"Ah, it's the infamous love child." Shouted Munch and Fin grinned deviously.

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Shalimar peered at the two men with interest.

"Fin, Munch we'd like you to meet Trainee Shalimar Anwar, our shadow."

"Apparently your shadow has caused the rumor mill to work overtime" baited Fin.

Noticing that they had obtained the trio's interest Munch began, "Yep, the most popular theory at the moment is that your shadow is actually your love child and she's here because Olivia's kept her existence from Elliot and despite your objections, Olivia, your daughter wants to see her father."

"That's the most -" began Elliot

"Impossible and ridiculous" Olivia laughed cutting off Elliot's furious response. What she hadn't counted on was the flash of hurt that crossed Elliot's face.

"I mean ," she said quickly clarifying her statement, "Elliot's only been divorced for a couple of months and We've only known each other for eleven years and Shalimar is…how old are you? " Olivia said turning to Shalimar.

"Eleven." Shal replied with a devious smile, to which Olivia countered with a mock glare.

"And we're **just** **partners** and neither Elliot nor I would ever cheat, ever"

"We know that Liv, that's what makes it all the more amusing" replied Munch.

"And if I might say so, you pulled off pregnancy well Liv. And such a quick recovery you didn't ever have to leave the force, not even to have the baby." Elliot said with a shit eating grin.

"I don't know what women have to complain about, pregnancy was quick, easy, and painless" Olivia said joining the fun "And now I know what parents mean by 'they grow up so fast'" Olivia said looking at Shalimar.

"Then there's the other theory, that you and Elliot had a drunken night of passion twenty-four years ago before he got married then you two were miraculously partnered years later only for you, Liv, to realize he was married. So you silently suffered nobly refusing to shatter his marriage only to gain hope when five years into your partnership Elliot divorced Kathy, and just as you gathered the courage to tell him about your love child, he announced that he was getting back with his wife. Then he just recently re-divorced Kathy and your daughter tired of not having a father took matters into her own hands today. " Fin grinned

"That explains a lot" Olivia said laughing, Elliot sat there in disbelief.

"Except for the fact that I've been following the two of them around for several hours" reasoned Shalimar.

"Oh that's easy. You, my darling girl, want to follow in your parents footsteps and become a detective. So, you went to Cragen asking for an internship and some experience in the field. You of course failed to mention that you were related to two of his best detectives. Being manipulative and smart like said parents, you decided to mention you wanted a female mentor if possible. Thus he assigned you to your parents, unbeknownst to him that they are in fact your parents."

Shalimar was beginning to like these two strange men.

"That is very elaborate. When do people find the time for such nonsense" Elliot asked.

"Such elaborate information too." Liv said suspiciously

"They have their sources" Fins replied nonchalant.

"I'll bet they do" was Shal and Liv's simultaneous response.

"See it's things like that which perpetuate rumors, Liv" Elliot said with a grin referring to the women's synchronized responses.

*******************

Ahhhh! So what did you think? Did you love it, hate it? Was it too out of character?


	6. Misinterpretation

I'm back with another chappie, it's short but I'm trying to focus!! In the next chapter or so I'm going to add some DRAMA! So as to keep y'all interested!! I think I'm sending them out into the field in the next chapter!

************

Olivia glared at her paper work sick of Elliot and his dreamy stare as he looked at Shalimar. She wondered what had gotten into him; it wasn't like him to blatantly stare unless it was staring at her. It was unprofessional for him to stare at Shalimar.

Elliot stared at Shalimar pondering a particular thought that had been at the back of his mind for a few hours. He could see how their shadow's appearance would perpetuate such outlandish rumors. If he and Olivia had a child perhaps their combined eye color could result in the blue gold of Shalimar's eyes. Shalimar's mixed blonde and brown hair color was something Elliot could see his and Olivia's child having. With his own children's inclination towards blonde hair, something all the women on his side of the family seemed to have, that genetic inclination plus Olivia's beautiful brown locks could equal Shalimar's ash dirty blonde mix.

He hoped their child would have Olivia's thick beautiful hair; he would require that his baby girl keep her hair long because he loved when Olivia had long hair. Their child would most likely be tall, what with Olivia being slightly above average height and his six foot tall figure. He hoped their child got only his height and a mixture of his eye color and everything else would be inherited from Olivia.

Shalimar looked up having sensed Elliot's gaze on her for the past several minutes and she was beginning to wonder if he wanted something. She cocked her head to the side and gave him an inquiring look, he responded with a grin.

"How old are you Shalimar?" he asked curious and Olivia about choked on air.

"Twenty-two" she responded and this time Olivia did choke.

"Really?" Olivia croaked

"Yes?" Shalimar said wondering if that was the wrong answer.

"Normally, trainees in the line up to graduate are a bit older." Elliot said explaining their shock or at least his own.

Shalimar shrugged, "I moved up in rank quickly."

"You have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked. Olivia was about ready to go into cardiac arrest.

Shalimar shook her and blushed, "Guys don't seem to like me, I've never been asked out."

"Good, you're not allowed to date till your thirty." Elliot said in a fierce fatherly tone.

Shalimar giggled, "Gee, thanks dad"

"Come now Elliot. Our daughter can't be nun." Olivia said enjoying this game immensely; perhaps she had misinterpreted Elliot's interest.

"Yes. Yes she can. Where's the closest nunnery." He replied dead serious.

***************

So did anyone else notice how Elliot went from analyzing how Shalimar could be their child to thinking in future tense!!!!! El wants Livy's BABY!!!! See slow and steady E/O relations!!!! The world would be a better place if Elliot divorces Kathy and hooks up with Liv in the actual show. Sorry it's so short but I should have another chap tonight!!!


	7. Reports and Early morning calls

I'm baaaack! For all those who begged for more bow to me in praise lol Actually you ought to bow to my muse, if it's any good. It's short again though :(

**************

Shalimar turned in a six page report to Cragen complete with a cover page and a pie graph detailing the percentage of time spent on different lessons. To say the least, Cragen was impressed.

"You're free to go, Anwar. Nice job on the report. Keep it up. Let Detectives Benson and Stabler know their back on rotation."

Shalimar nodded, exited the office, and headed back to the detectives.

"So how'd it go?" Elliot inquired.

"You guys are back on rotation so I'm going to assume it went well." She said with a grin grabbing her jacket. "I'm headed out." She said with a wave.

"Hey Shal, El and I were going to head out for a drink, you wanna tag along?" Olivia called out.

Shalimar paused and took a moment to think. She shook her head, "I have a previous engagement, next time?"

"Sure"

"Hey, I thought I told you no dating." Shouted Elliot as she headed out the door, a laugh answered his remark.

------------------------------

Shalimar rolled over and groaned. something had woken her at 2:43 a.m.

Pounding on her front door startled her from her groggy state. Her heart began to beat rapidly, adrenaline shot through her veins. She grabbed her registered 9 mil from her bedside table drawer and crept from her bed. Something slammed onto her shoulder making her jump. "Dammit Calladonia!" she hissed at the black female kitten now perched on her shoulder. Akala, Shalimar's wolf shepherd mix, stood at attention by the door hackles raised. "_Wache stehen (roughly translated should mean be on guard)._" She whispered to the dog in German. Shalimar peered through the spy-hole and slammed on the floodlights effectively blinding the intruder. Shalimar sighed in relief and began to unlock her door putting the 9mil in the hallway table drawer. "_Freund (friend)"_ She told Akala before opening the door.

Olivia stood on Shalimar's doorstep wincing, the floodlights glaring intensity effectively ruining her night vision. She listened as multiple bolts slid from their position and the door finally opened to reveal a tousled Shalimar with a black kitten perched on her shoulder, to which Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you got a call?" Shalimar inquired

"And you have to shadow"

"Give me five minutes… Cal let go!" she said attempting to detach the unruly kitten from her pajama shirt. She plopped the wild kitten on the ground and walked quickly back to her room.

Olivia waited in the doorway and was soon bombarded by a black fuzz ball who liked the way Olivia's long coat swayed.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Olivia said bending down to pick up Cal. Cal meowed in agreement; she was after all the cutest thing alive. Olivia felt a cold wet nose bump into her hand. She looked down to see a very large wolf like dog that reached her waist. "O my! You are just magnificent." She said rubbing Akala's head.

Shalimar dressed quickly and ran a brush through her hair, sweeping it up in a pony tail. She walked down the hall and was greeted by an unusual sight. Calladonia was perched on Olivia's shoulder and Akala was leaning against Olivia's leg as Olivia rubbed her head. Now Shalimar knew what she looked like to other people.

"How rude of me, Olivia that harebrained fur ball on your shoulder is Calladonia and that bulky hairy thing propping herself against your leg is Akala. Cal, Akala this is Olivia" Shalimar said mockingly, Cal stuck her nose in the air and mewed.

"They don't usually take so well to strangers." Shalimar said in wonder as she extracted a protesting Cal from Olivia's hair.

Olivia grinned, "You ready."

"Yep"

********

Did you feel a jolt of suspense? I wonder why she's so on edge and has like fifty locks on her door and a seriously kick ass guard dog that understands German…so was it, good for you too or just me? lol

If I have any readers out there who speak German forgive me if I slaughtered it and please correct me!!!!

Next chap they are for sure in the field, solving a case!!!!


	8. Oh Snaps!

Weeeeeee! Here we go!

************************

"This is absolutely ridiculous." growled Elliot.

The detectives and their shadow had been standing on the wrong side of the tape for ten minutes because a rookie on sentry duty wouldn't let Shalimar past without the proper identification.

"She's with us that should be enough" Elliot practically yelled

"I'm sorry sir. Those are my orders" cringed the rookie "I've called you in. It should only be a few more minutes."

"Blood pressure El. The kids just doing his job" Olivia said calmly even though she too felt like blowing her top.

A garbled conformation from a walkie interrupted Elliot's death stare,"Okay detectives, you can come on through" the rookie said raising the tape.

Elliot brushed past the rookie in disgust. Olivia gave the kid a small terse smile and Shalimar gave him an apologetic one.

"You must be SVU. I'm Scotts" said a short chubby man in uniform "The vic was dumped in this ally and found by a homeless guy diggin' in the trash bins. She's been dead two days tops".

"So what qualifies this as one of ours?" Elliot and Olivia asked in tandem.

"Evidence of sexual assault. You guys been working together long?" Scotts asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Eleven years in a week" Elliot said with a grin.

Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked

Olivia just shook her head; she hadn't realized it'd been so long hearing him say it just made it all the more real.

____________________

The trio was back at the precinct. They were tired and frustrated; all their leads had been dead ends.

"So what are your thoughts on SVU? How would you describe it?" Olivia asked Shalimar whose head was cradled in her hands.

"How does frustrating sound?" Shakimar muttered.

"Like an unusual response."

Shalimar gave her a puzzled look.

"Typically people describe out job as dark, depressing, sickening, and you come out with frustrating" Olivia said with a dark chuckle, "That's generally at the very bottom of the list and an atypical description."

"Life has a tendency to be dark, depressing, and filled with anguish. I don't see how that would come as a surprise to people. Just because they choose to ignore those aspects doesn't mean they cease to exist. At least in SVU you're making a difference by trying to change and prevent the darkness and sorrow."

Olivia saw the flash of dark understanding and old scars cloud Shalimar's smooth face and wondered again what made Shalimar so closed off and afraid that she had five bolts on her door.

"I think you have an impressive grasp on reality and SVU life." Olivia said quietly. Elliot nodded in agreement. The group's meditative silence was interrupted by a very loud voice.

"Hey! Lab called back with results; you got a hit in CODIS. One, Jeremy James a convicted sex offender and druggie" called Munch

The trio grabbed their jackets and grinned viciously. They had prey.

------------------------

"Jeremy James! Open up! Police!" shouted Elliot.

They heard a crash. Elliot and Olivia both went for the door. With a snap the door gave way and the detectives rushed into the apartment. Unfortunately, Shalimar waited in the hallway.

The suspect came barreling out the front and rammed into Shalimar. Olivia and Elliot watched in horror…

******************

Duh duh…dun Cliffy for you!!! I **am** EVIL.

()()  
(0-0)  
( vv ) evil bunnie side kick!!!!!!!!!!!

Honestly how was it? *Giggles* I hoped you liked it. More drama coming soon.


	9. Monkies, Little Girl, and Screams

'Ello my wonky readers. I shall rectify leaving you with a cliffy!!! The evil bunnies have backed down

**********************

Jeremy James stood in the hallway of his apartment building holding a large kitchen knife very close to Shalimar's jugular vein. One forearm was wrapped around Shalimar's shoulders pressing their bodies close together.

"Don't do anything rash, Jeremy" Olivia said

"Fuck you Bitch!" Jeremy cursed at Olivia moving the knife closer to Shal's throat.

Elliot's face was bright red with rage, "You so much as split one hair on her and things will get **very **unpleasant for you Jeremy" Elliot said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Jeremy blanched and Shalimar struck.

"Hey Jeremy, why don't you fuck this…" Shalimar snarled as she jammed her heel into his instep and shoved her elbow into his throat while simultaneously grabbing the wrist that was holding the knife "You son of a monkey fing whore" she finished as Jeremy stumbled back wheezing.

Olivia moved in, disarmed him, and slammed him into the ground with all her strength. "Jeremy James, you have the right to remain silent…" she said reading him the Miranda Rights.

The trio watched as Jeremy was hauled away in the cop car.

"Wow that felt good..."Shalimar said. Elliot and Olivia looked at her askance, "Getting to beat the snot out of him" Shalimar clarified.

"I find it therapeutic." Elliot said with a weak smile.

"So…son of monkey fing whore? That's one I've yet to hear" Olivia said as they made their way back to the car. Shalimar giggled somewhat hysterically as the whole situation crashed down on her. She quickly packed up the emotions for later and her laughter returned to normal pitch.

_________________

Jeremy quickly cracked and gave his statement. The detectives and their shadow headed back to their respective desks.

"Heard you got your man" greeted Fin

They all nodded.

"Benson, Stabler. I was going to tell you to head home but I need you to head over to Mercy Hospital we've got a vic there who won't respond to male presence. We've got to get this kid's statement to nail the guy" Cragen said as he approached their desks.

"We got it Cap" responded Elliot as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

____________

Two male cops stood outside a hospital room.

"One guess as to which room we're looking for." Elliot said, Olivia and Shalimar rolled their eyes and smiled slightly.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler." Olivia said as she approached the men.

"I'm Hurts and that's Evans" Hurts was a tall man with a mustache and graying hair. Evans was young and bulky much like a bear.

"Who's the vic?" Elliot inquired.

"Sarah Conner, nine years old, was at the park with her sitter when they were attacked, sitters in ICU now. The girl goes postal every time a male gets within eyesight, not that she can see much at the moment. Bastard did a number on her face, one eye is swollen completely shut" growled Evans

"Parents?" Olivia queried.

"Held up by a major accident on the 15, they'll be awhile in traffic" Hurts replied sadly.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "I'm gonna head in see if I can get anything from her."

"We'll wait out here"

Olivia entered the room and Shalimar and Elliot took Hurts and Evans posts flanking the door.

They listened to the murmur of Olivia's voice for twenty minutes. Shalimar rubbed her eyes, it had been an extremely long day.

Elliot noticed the gesture, "I'm gonna go grab us some caffeine. Can you go in there and ask Liv what she wants from the cafeteria?"

Shalimar nodded and crept quietly into the room so as not to startle the girl.

"Mimi!" the girl shrieked. Shalimar froze and Olivia whirled around to see what the girl was yelling about.

"Uh…Elliot would like to know what you want from the cafeteria." Shalimar said focusing on Olivia who looked confused.

"She hasn't said one word to me. Do you know her?" Olivia inquired

Shalimar shook her head but peered at the girl taking in her purple bruised and swollen face, one eye was swollen completely shut, six stitches crossed her forehead, various scrapes and bruises covered what parts of her body were exposed to Shalimar's sight. Shalimar kept her face carefully deviod of the rage and sorrow she felt for the small girl "No" she confirmed

Olivia sighed "Tell Elliot he knows what I want."

Shalimar nodded and headed out the door.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah screamed her hands reaching out "MIMI! Don't leave me! Please!" The girl continued to scream.

Shalimar rushed to the girls side, "Shhhh, Sarah. It's okay I won't leave you."

Sarah quieted and reached out to Shalimar, who gingerly sat on the girls bed and took her carefully into her arms, trying in vain not to touch the bruises.

Sarah sobbed and pressed herself into Shalimar's lap.

"He hit me Mimi, He hurt Cessy first, pushed her to the ground and she yelled until he made her stop. I couldn't move I was so scared I couldn't leave Cessy. He hit her and hit her and then he pulled down his pants. I started to yell he got me, he was so mad he hurt me. It hurt." She cried hysterical

"Who? Who hurt you and Cessy?" Shalimar asked hoping against all hope the girl knew.

"Kevin!" she choked out "Cessy said she didn't love him anymore"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she said rocking Sarah back and forth. Sarah continued to sob.

"It's ok baby girl, we'll get him. Shhhhhh" she whispered to Sarah as she gathered her emotions and locked them away. Later…Later she'd deal with her emotions right then Sarah needed her to be Mimi.

"Mmhmmm. I'll sing a luv a bye for you.

I'll sing a luv a bye so all your dreams come true except for ones with boos or bumps or woozles chasing heffalumps.

I will sing a luv a bye

I will sing a luv a bye

I will sing a luv a bye for you

I will sing a luv a bye for you pooh

I will sing a love a bye so all your dreams come true of snuggling in the pocket tight

Of winter days and cozy nights

I will sing a luv a bye

I will sing a luv a bye

I will sing a luv a bye

I will sing a luv a bye for you…" Shalimar's clear soothing voice rang through the room.

Shalimar gently laid the now sleeping Sarah back on her bed.

Olivia and Shalimar left the sleeping girl and exited the room to find Elliot talking with Sarah's distraught parents. Sarah's mother rushed to the two women and enveloped them in a hug, "Thank you. That's Sarah's favorite song." Mrs. Conner said sobbing.

Shalimar patted the woman's back awkwardly. Olivia led the distressed mother to a chair and spoke quietly to her. Shalimar leaned wearily against a wall and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Olivia went over Shalimar, "Time to go" that one phrase sent shivers of relief down Shalimar's spine.

___________________

Olivia and Elliot dropped Shalimar off at her car.

"What about my daily report?" Shalimar asked

"Tomorrow" Olivia said

Shalimar nodded and climbed into her car and headed home.

Elliot and Olivia headed back into the precinct and back to their desks.

An hour later Elliot spoke up, "Drinks Liv"

Olivia grinned, "You just don't want to finish up your paperwork" Elliot scowled Olivia chuckled "Alright El, I'll stop by Shalimar's and see if she wants to come. It's on the way."

Elliot nodded

The sound of Olivia's footsteps on Shalimar's drive way was interrupted by a piercing aguish filled scream coming from Shalimar's home

************

Oh Crap! Another Cliffie! It's the Evil in me !

Now it's time for the evil SQUIRRELs to INVADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

n n  
(o-o)  
(u u)S (The squirrel has mind reading powers put on your tin foil hats!)

BTW the song Shalimar sings is from a Winnie the Pooh Soundtrack the song is called Luv-A-Bye I take no credit for the song


	10. Mistaken

Short chapter I know but if you kill me you won't get any more chapters…ever.

****************

Olivia ran up to the front door, gun drawn. She hoped she could find a way into the house because there was no way she could bust down the door. She tested the door handle just to make sure it was locked and found that it swung open. She crept into the house pinpointing where the screams were coming from and approached cautiously.  
And what she saw was not what she had expected at all…but she understood completely. It felt wrong for her to stand and watch but she didn't want to interrupt.

Shal slammed earphones into ears and blasted the music, in this moment she didn't care about damaging her hearing. Now was the time to unlock her emotions. Angry screams and snarls tore from her throat. She began obliterating the punching bag she had set up in the living room. Tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face blending with her sweat, she didn't know whether she cried for herself or the poor girl, Sarah. She didn't know if she screamed in rage because Jeremy James had held her hostage or a man named Kevin had beaten and raped a nine year old girl and her twenty two year old sitter. In reality she knew it was all those things and more, those dark scars on her soul a reminder that it was so much more. She collapsed to the ground, her emotions spent.

She turned off her music and took out her ear phones, "I'm gonna grab some ice cream, anybody want some?" She called out.

"Sure."

Shalimar jumped, "Christ!"

"Uh. No" Olivia replied.

Shalimar laughed, if a bit hysterically, in relief. It was a release from the raw emotions and the high of a hard workout.

Olivia looked at her worried as she gasped for air.

Shalimar composed herself and grinned, "For a moment I thought I was completely crazy. I thought for a second Akala was talking."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Just me, I stopped by to see if you wanted to go for drinks with Elliot and me."

Shalimar caught her reflection in a window, "Uh-"

"You can get yourself cleaned up of course" Olivia said recognizing the look on Shalimar's face.

"Okay" Shal said hesitantly and headed for her bathroom, "Make yourself at home" she called out.

Ten minutes later Shalimar entered the living room clean and changed. Olivia sat on the couch, Akala sprawled at feet and Cal curled in her lap.

"Ready?" Olivia said as picked Cal up off her lap, "We can carpool" Olivia offered. Shalimar nodded.

Olivia and Shalimar sat in silence the first few minutes of the car ride then Shal spoke up.

"I find it salutary and restorative" Shal said referring to her emotional tirade.

Olivia just nodded, she didn't expect to Shal to give an explanation.

"Screams plus cop instincts equals me standing in your living room entrance" Olivia said, justifying her presence in Shal's home uninvited.

"Thanks…" she said expressing her gratitude for Olivia's concern, "I'm just glad Akala doesn't speak." They giggled

"Actually…" Olivia said grinning as they pulled into the parking lot.

Fresh peals of laughter floated from the car.

**************

BTW… I'z IMMORTALZ!!!!!!!


	11. Broken Rules and Run in at the Mall

Bonjour! You came back!!!!!! So…I don't have much to say besides READ IT AND LOVE IT! I just hypnotized you now you must do as I told you. HA!

************************

Olivia, Elliot, and Shalimar entered the building bright and early. Shalimar gave her report on yesterday's eventful lessons to Cragen. They sat finishing reports and doing the usual routine. They were interrupted by a shout, "Benson! Stabler! Anwar! My office NOW!" blasted Cragen from his office.

All three of them looked at one another and wondered what had Cragen fuming so furiously.

"My report?" mouthed Anwar curiously, Olivia and Elliot shrugged.

They entered the Captain's office cautiously. Cragen sat in his chair fuming.

"I think when you told me Anwar had a trying day and she would turn in her report the following day you should have included the fact that it was because the three of you broke the two major rules I gave you. What rules were those, Anwar?"

Shalimar floundered for a few seconds as his words from the day before shot through her mind then it clicked, "**Never** at anytime does your shadow **ever** have personal contact with a suspect or victim."

Cragen nodded Elliot shifted and burst out, "Those situations were hardly avoidable-"

Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's crossed arms, "We apologize, Captain, for our forgetfulness. We were so caught up in getting the APB out on Kevin Coslose, the man who raped and beat the nine year and her sitter, and finishing the paperwork that we failed to inform you of the day's events."

Cragen grumbled knowing he was much too susceptible to Olivia's charm and logic, "I expect to be informed, of anything else that's bound to go down where you three are involved, the second it happens. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Captain." Olivia said loudly trying to cover up Elliot's disrespectful scoff.

The group turned to leave. "If it happens again…" Cragen said leaving it an open ended threat.

They returned to their desks. Fin and Munch entered the bullpen and called out their hellos.

Cragen's voice rolled through the precinct, "Anwar!"

"That voice doesn't sound like he's about to compliment her on an outstanding report." Munch said.

Olivia gave Shal an encouraging smile as she headed to the Captain's office and concealed her shaken nerves.

"I called you in here to discuss your…less then routine first day in field" Cragen gazed at Shalimar intently, "You gave me a very detailed and objective report that I appreciate. I would, however, appreciate a personal view on the events and your thoughts on the special victims department."

"My personal descriptive definition of the work is frustrating, necessary, and dark. The people in this occupation are mostly people with strength, iron wills, and morbid sense of humors. They support each other the best they can. Yesterday's events were terrifying, wretched, gratifying, and I wish I could have done more" Shalimar said firmly.

Cragen nodded with a small smile, "Then I guess you don't wish to be put on office duty for the remainder of your two weeks?"

Shalimar shook her head, "I enjoy working with Detectives Benson and Stabler."

Cragen's eyes widened slightly as he tried to stop the snort of disbelief and was unsuccessful. He cleared his throat and dismissed Shalimar.

Shalimar suppressed her grin until she had closed Cragen's door.

"What?" asked Olivia and Elliot.

"The Captain seems to think that working with the two of you is anything but enjoyable."

The three of them laughed

"What exactly did you tell him?" Elliot asked.

"He enquired as to whether or not I would like to do office work for the remainder of my shadowing and I replied that I enjoyed working with you."

"I think someone should go see if Captain is still alive. You're liable to have just killed him with disbelief and shock" teased Olivia.

The rest of the week went by without major incidents occurring. Cragen gave them Saturday off, of course they were on call. Shalimar was enjoying her Saturday at the mall with her friend Imogene who insisted she be called Gen this week. Imogene, or rather Gen was, 5'6" with dyed brown shoulder length hair and brown green eyes. She was feisty, loud, and outspoken. That was Shalimar's problem, a friend with a big mouth. When they ran into Elliot at the mall her friend's big mouth became unruly.

Shalimar was listening so intently to Gen's hysterical story about some adventure she'd had the previous weekend that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Ooff!" Shalimar expelled as she ran into a solid object.

"Nice, loser" Gen laughed

"Cow" Shalimar retaliated then turned to the person she had run into, "I'm really sorry" She looked up only to find Elliot standing in front of her.

"Oh! Elliot?!" she said in shock

"Hi" Elliot shifted uncomfortably

"Are you here with your kids?" Shal inquired as she looked around hoping to meet them; Elliot talked about them occasionally.

"Uh…no"

"Ahem!" Gen interrupted.

Shalimar glared.

"Well if you're not going to introduce me…"Gen said indignantly and Shalimar sighed

"Elliot this is my friend Gen. Gen this is Detective Stabler."

"Oooo, this is the detective you were telling me about! You never told me he was so delectable." Gen said with a twinkle. Shalimar put a hand to her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"So what brings you to the mall detective?"Gen said hanging on to Elliot's arm. Elliot looked at Gen not quite sure how to react.

"I'm searching for a gift" he said hesitantly.

"O! Gift shopping!" Gen squealed excitedly, "I love gift shopping! So what did you get?" Gen inquired.

"Well I haven't found the right thing yet."

"Oh, you're having trouble finding the perfect -"

Shalimar cut her friend off, "Well it was nice seeing you Elliot" she said tugging on her friends arm.

"We can't just leave him" Gen said in shock, "The man's in desperate need of help!" Gen protested and stood her ground. "Now, who's the gift for?"

"My partner-"

"You mean your girlfriend?" Gen said cutting him off.

"Uh…no. My work partner."

"Oh, you mean Olivia the woman you're madly in lo-Oomph! Ow! Shal you are such a klutz"

Shalimar glared at Gen, Elliot didn't need to hear any of her harebrained conspiracy love stories. When she told Gen about working in the SVU department Gen hadn't become interested until she mentioned Olivia and Elliot. Unfortunately, Gen had come up with the crack brained idea that the two detectives were soul mates and denying their love for one another.

"Now where were we?" Gen asked, "Oh! Yes, you're having a difficult time finding the perfect gift for Olivia. From what Shal has told me, she would be a difficult person to pick out a gift for. I think I know exactly what you should do!" Gen said mischievously as she dragged Elliot and Shal towards the other end of the mall.

**************

I wonder what Gen has in mind?

So what did you think?


	12. Questions and Answers

SCREAM! Ever have anyone mess with your internet connection when it was perfectly fine and then all the sudden it doesn't work? Yeah! Well I did and guess what you guys got no post yesterday! So I apologize for the evil bunnies behavior!

Anyways here goes my little munchkins

***************

Shalimar thought that perhaps she might just develop a nervous tick as Gen dragged her and Elliot closer and closer to the lingerie store. She sent up a desperate prayer that this once her friend would be tactful. At the last moment Gen veered towards the Godiva Chocolate Store then stopped by a bench.

"Ok before we go a step further I have a few questions" Gen said taking her job as Elliot's personal gift shopping consultant very seriously, regardless of the fact that her help was unasked for and an intrusion.

"What is the occasion? What's Olivia's favorite sweet? What's her favorite color? What does she usually wear?" Gen said shooting the questions off quickly, "How often are you together outside work? What do you do together? How often does she look at you in a-Oomph! Seriously Shal! Do we need to get your reflexes checked? That's like, the third time your elbow had jabbed me in the ribs. I'm gonna have a big as bruise on my side and not the good kind"

Shalimar knew that Gen wasn't as oblivious as she appeared; Gen knew perfectly well why different parts of Shal's body were coming into contact with her own and it had nothing to do with bad reflexes more like exceptional reflexes.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably and looked at the desperately apologetic face of Shalimar. If he was honest he was desperate to find the perfect gift for Liv and he had no idea where to begin. When his daughters talked about going to the mall and finding this cute top, that great pair of jeans, or the perfect earrings they made it sound so simple. He'd walked into the mall and gotten lost. Shalimar's friend obviously knew what she was doing so he caved and gave her the answers to her questions.

"One last thing, what price range are we talkin' here?" Gen asked.

Shalimar could have crawled into a hole and died but Elliot obviously thought it was a reasonable question, "I'm not about to buy her a new car" he joked, "but this year is special, we'll get a chance to really celebrate without anything getting in the way" Elliot said thinking of his ex-wife's reaction if he had bought Olivia anything expensive for their anniversary, it was bad enough Kathy had thought they were having an affair, he couldn't have perpetuated that thought with expensive gifts for Olivia. But now he was free to do what he liked.

Gen nodded her head in satisfaction that was enough to go on so she took each of them by the arm and began to drag them yet again through the crowded mall.

Their first stop was Godiva were Elliot picked up a small box of artfully covered strawberries.

Their second stop was Borders to pick up a gift card which Elliot had doubts about. "Are you sure? It just seems so impersonal." Gen raised her eyebrows and snorted "It's what every woman craves detective even if they hate shopping," she said glaring at Shal "we get to buy what we want and not get some useless gift that says I tried but wasn't sure what you wanted, tell me it's great then go exchange it, lie and tell me you lost it. You said you knew she liked to read and had favorite T.V. shows well this is a place that carries books, CD's, DVD's, and variety of crap she can choose from."

"It seems so…distant." Elliot said worried

"Oh so you want something more** personal, **something with more** feeling **and** meaning" **Gen said with a twinkle, "Trust me she'll love this and we're not through. We'll get to the more…personal aspect in a moment" she said with a grin that Shalimar did not like "Now, hurry up and go pay for that."

***************

Sorry it's short I know glare with your laser eyes but in order to fix the internet debacle I couldn't get on the computer to type up the rest so I'll have more when I get back from church and work...I hope, IDK how long it'll take that's why Im posting what I had written

ok! Toodles Love you guys


	13. Strawberries and a Strange Voice

Jimminie Crickets! my little beetles! I was able to post it, it's freakin late but I posted it!!!

Hope you like!!

*********************

Gen dragged them to a small Jewelry shop.

"Olivia doesn't really wear jewelry." Elliot said

"They carry a variety of things, like pens… Olivia doesn't smoke does she?"

"No…Why?"

"They sell lighters you can engrave." Gen replied, " Just look around and something might catch your attention. This is a store that a 'useless gift' is okay from, trust me. Besides if you get her a watch or something you can engrave it with some special saying or something like happy eleven years, though I wouldn't suggest that exact phrase."

They roamed the shop and Gen would call out quite frequently, "What about this?" to which Elliot would shake his head.

Shalimar drifted away, she wasn't about to make suggestions, she believed this gift should come from Elliot alone. That didn't mean she couldn't nudge him in the right direction.

She glanced down at the jewelry case she had meandered to and saw **it**. **It** happended to be the perfect necklace for their anniversary. Shalimar stared at the necklace and was stuck by its beauty. It was perfect. One silver circle band connected to a bronze circle band and in the middle were two stones, one brilliant blue the other a deep gorgeous brown all on a silver chain. The stones reminded her of Elliot's blue eyes and Olivia's brown. Now Shal just had to get Elliot to see the necklace.

"Hey Elliot," Shalimar called

Elliot walked over looking tired and Shalimar gave him a half smile. She pointed to a simple brooch with a series of different shaded green jewels. He scanned the brooch and shook his head. He looked at the other objects in the case and Shal held her breath hoping he'd see it, then again it may not give him the same vibe as it had her.

Elliot was close to giving up. Nothing he had looked at so far was even remotely close to Olivia's taste. When Shal called him over he could see that her taste was closer to what he had in mind and closer to Olivia's taste as well. The brooch wasn't quite right so he scanned the rest of the selection. His gaze was trapped by an elegant necklace. It was the embodiment of the two of them and their eleven years together. Elliot called the jeweler over.

___________

Olivia groaned at her phone which was serving as a four a.m. Sunday wake up call.

"Benson." She said her voice deep with sleep

Elliot shivered at the sound of her voice, "Hey Liv"

"Where?" she said not even bothering to ask why he was calling

"5th and Main st. an alley behind Red Lips, the new it club"

Olivia rolled out of bed, "I'll pick up Shal and we'll be there in twenty"

"Bring an umbrella there's a freak storm"

Olivia sighed and jumped around her room getting ready.

___________

It turned out the case didn't belong to them; the girl had died of an overdose after she'd had consensual intercourse with a paying customer.

That did nothing to improve the thoroughly soaked trio's mood; they had found that umbrellas don't stop a deluge of water produced by a city bus when it speeds through rain runoff.

Olivia was thoroughly irritated and grumpy, she'd missed breakfast and didn't have a change of clothes, and she had ridiculous paper work to do even though the case had turned out to be a flop. Elliot watched Olivia's mood get darker and darker and made a decision.

"Olivia. I want to talk to you" he said carefully masking his emotions.

She looked at him expectantly and slightly peeved.

"Alone." He said

Olivia's stomach dropped, she didn't like the wall he'd put up, she didn't think she was going to like this discussion either.

She rose from her chair and headed to the cribs not waiting to see if Elliot followed.

Elliot watched Olivia's soaked formwalk away, her clothes clinging seductively to her body,and swallowed. Perhaps being alone in such close proximity was a mistake but he chased away the thought and followed her to the cribs.

Elliot shut the door behind him and turned to Olivia who had her arms crossed defensively and was tapping one foot impatiently.

"What is it Elliot?" she said, clearly irritated and nervous.

Elliot's confident façade and mask were thoroughly obliterated as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I was going to wait until tonight to give you these but then it looked like you needed a pick me up." He said shyly.

Olivia was in shock, sure she had the ability to make Elliot uncomfortable but not nervous or…shy.  
He pulled a medium sized box tied with a green silk bow from behind his back and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Open it. It's a thank you for spending eleven years as my partner" he said.

She opened the box and groaned, "I love you Elliot Stabler" In the box sat half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

He knew she didn't mean those words that had exited her mouth at least not in the exact context but it still sent warm shivers down his spine. He tried to suppress them but he couldn't.

He grinned as Olivia stuffed a strawberry ungracefully in her mouth and groaned. She held the box out towards him, "Want one?" she muffled. Elliot shook his head grinning at her antics.

"Good, cause I didn't really want to share." She said quite seriously.

She moved to the next strawberry only this time she took her time to enjoy it and Elliot's smile turned into a grimace. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips and her face was one of pure ecstasy and it was making Elliot uncomfortably excited. Just when he thought he couldn't couldn't control himself any longer a knock resounded through the crib.

Shalimar's head poked through the door, "Hey sorry to interrupt but there's a guy on the phone asking for both of you."

Olivia covered her treats and headed quickly out of the room and Elliot followed a little more slowly.

They picked up their phones together and Elliot spoke, "Hello?"

"Ah there you are Detective Stabler is Detective Benson with you?" said a sleezy deep nasally voice

"Yes" Olivia said, "Who is this?"

"You don't recognize me?" silence was the man's answer "I'm so hurt" he pouted unconvincingly, "That's okay you will." He snarled

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another in alarm, this guy was obviously a lunatic.

"Her body will be in the river tomorrow." The man said and hung up.

************************

Holly Crapper BatStink, It's a Cliffie! Here I was thinkin I wasn't gonna do another Cliffie but I did. You have to admit though; they're not really agonizing if I post almost immediately the next sunny day! Lol

This time it was the evil gophers that made me do it. What's with all the evil rodents?!?!?!


	14. That's so not good

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry to infinity for taking so long to post. I just started school again and it wasn't that I had a lot a work it was more like school drained me of all my energy. Being bored for long periods of time does that to me. I couldn't bring myself to type and school murdered my muse but it's all okay cause just like me my muse Iz IMMORTALZ!!! So it needed a few days to recover from murder and then it started spitting crap at me from left right front and back as I was sitting in class watching the seconds slowly draaaag by.

Here we go!

*********************

Exhausted would be an understatement for the three beings sitting in the bullpen at four a.m.

Elliot and Olivia hadn't celebrated their eleven years of partnership, it had been a silent agreement that the celebration would have to wait, and instead they'd spent the whole day pulling old case files frantically searching for any clue as to whom the sleazy voice belonged to. They'd dubbed the unknown man sleazy voice.

Shalimar had spent the day running back and forth searching for requested case files, fielding calls, and trying to organize files into potential suspects. She'd taken a moment to grab her favorite mentors their preferred foods for lunch and dinner, and they had eaten it absentmindedly. At 12:00a.m. Cragen had ordered her home despite her vehement protests and at 3:30 a.m. a rain damp Shalimar appeared in the bullpen with coffee and breakfast for her mentors knowing that neither one of they would have left.

"What did you do go home for a few minutes to follow caps orders then drive around the block to kill time?" Elliot joked tiredly and Olivia chuckled.

Shalimar looked down guilty and smiled sheepishly. She'd down pretty much done exactly that only she'd ran not drove. "Ran" she muttered

"In the rain?" Olivia questioned and glared.

Shalimar nodded

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could contract pneumonia for Christ sakes" she exclaimed

"I have an umbrella" Shalimar defended. It was true she had umbrella, in fact she'd brought it with her, but that didn't mean she'd used it on her run.

Olivia sighed, "Just don't go and get yourself sick." She grumbled

Conversation ceased and turned into a heavy silence filled with the occasional frustrated sigh and the rustling of files. They got the call at seven a.m.

A woman had been found behind River hotel on River Alley. It seemed sleazy voice had made a play on words. The trio bolted out the door only to be met by a torrential rain, for which Shalimar had come prepared and opened her umbrella for the detectives.

They spent hours searching through the crime scene and evidence hunting for anything that would lead them to a suspect. They came up frustrated, empty handed, and were forced to resort to their previous activities when they returned to the precinct.

They got the call at exactly 7:10 p.m. same time as the day before.

This time sleezy voice didn't engage in conversation, "You found her. He will be in the tree." He said then immediately hung up.

"Anything?" Elliot said turning to the young technician who had tapped their phone.

"Nothing, he wasn't on long enough. There wasn't enough for voice recognition either."

Elliot fumed and slapped his desk making the technician jump and scurry away.

"I wonder what he means" Olivia mused

"We don't know what he means!" Elliot' voice rose "That's why we're sitting here"

"Don't you start with me, Elliot Stabler!" barked Olivia.

"If you had…"Elliot's voice faded from Shalimar's ears as she left the two of them to argue for the third time that day. She hoped that when she returned with food they'd quiet down a bit.

By the time she returned their little tiff had ended and the two ate there food in brooding silence. Cragen ordered her home again and this time she really did comply. Her sleep exhausted body needed the rest. She returned at 5:00 a.m., again carrying breakfast and coffee. They spent their morning double checking the evidence and bothering the lab for results. At 6:00a.m., they got the call, sleazy voice's victim was found.

A man hanging from a plastic playground tree was found by an early morning jogger. Again the rain was persistent in its descent; the freak storm was deciding to stick around for a couple of days. They exhausted all their avenues once more and hoped that with this victim sleazy voice had made a mistake and left evidence for the lab to extract. When they returned from the crime scence Cragen commanded his detectives go up to the cribs for a few hours and they complied.

Tension and attitudes were taking a turn for the worst as they restlessly chewed and worried at the evidence desperately searching for even an inkling of information.

"Ooooh fuckle trucks." Shalimar cursed under her breath and hoped she was wrong as she stared at the files before her. "Son of…" she exploded and Olivia and Elliot looked at her in shock.

Shalimar blushed at her seemingly crazy outburst but pushed on, "**They** are **you" **she said pointing at the victims' files, "**They** look like **you**" she choked out.

*****************

Yell and scream all you want I can't hear you! I kno it's short but I'm typing up more as I type this…that's not possible but you kno what I mean. I hope to post more tonight. But If I can't this was a good place to stop that's why iz so shortz! Sorry don't hate me continue to love me….Please! cause I can't handle rejection it crushes me and my brain gnomes :(


	15. Your door is Ajar

OMG! I'm BACK…This time it's NOT MY FAULT! Ok I'll stop yelling…my computer was having a processing error when trying to post or something I'm not exactly sure but it's back up now Thank Godness cause the evil moles have finally stopped beating the crap out of me for not posting their chapter!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the clock stuck seven that night the tension rose in the bullpen.

When Elliot and Olivia had examined the pictures of the victims the similarities were undeniable.

Victim one had been identified as Jamie Tanner. She was 5'7" with brown eyes and brown hair just above the shoulders. Her facial structure was extremely similar to Olivia's and her body shape was dead on.

Victim two was identified as Craig Fener. He was 6' with a receding hair line, a facial structure and body structure almost identical to Elliot. The only real difference was the eyes; they were a mixed blue green rather than Elliot's pure crystal blue.

The detectives had taken in a sharp breath simultaneously.

"How did we miss that?" Olivia had questioned.

At 7:09 all eyes were glued to the phone. Shalimar jumped when it rang, echoing in the dead silence.

A gleeful sadistic laugh floated through the receiver, "You'll love the next one"

They waited for more but were left with a dial tone.

The phone rang and they stared at suspiciously. Shalimar answered and broke into a wide grin.

"CODIS got a match!" Shalimar practically sang.

-------

They traveled to the last known address of Cameron Holds formally known as Jeremy McFarlen, brother to Terrance McFarlen a psychopathic serial killer that targeted the two detectives, held Elliot hostage, and that Olivia was forced to kill. It seemed as though Jeremy aka Cameron had developed the same obsession for the detectives as his brother and wanted revenge for his brother's death. What better way to do it than play a game of catch the killer?

The address was a bust, he'd moved out six months ago. They spent the rest of the day talking to anyone who had interacted with Cameron not that it did them any good. It seems Cameron kept human interaction to the minimum.

The trio returned to the precinct with empty hands and heavy hearts. They were forced to wait and hope the BOLO they posted would amount to results.

Nothing, that's what they had resorted to doing, all the paperwork was filled out and filed, even Elliot's large stack, and their desks were compulsively organized.

Cragen walked past, "Home" he ordered, "Go catch up on some rest so that when we do find this guy you will have the energy to go after him and not make any mistakes"

They grumbled but gathered their belongings and exited the precinct into the drizzling rain. Shalimar waved to the detectives and rushed to her car.

"Diner?" Elliot questioned turning to Olivia.

"Yeah…I want to change first" Olivia replied with a tired smile.

"I'm good. How 'bout I drive you home and then we can head out?" Elliot said

"Elliot Stabler! Are you trying to see me naked?" Olivia mocked.

Elliot blushed faintly, "You know me Liv. It's all about the booty…and it's not like I haven't seen your body."

Now it was Olivia's turn to blush as she remembered the time she had pretended to be a prostitute in order to salvage Elliot's cover, not that it had mattered he'd still gotten shot.

She bumped her shoulder into his and sent him stumbling into a puddle. She grinned wickedly as he grumbled about water in his shoes.

"You want to invite our love child to tag along?" Elliot asked as Olivia climbed into the car.

"Yeah, I think she'd enjoy the diner."

Olivia gave him directions to Shalimar's home and they pulled up a few minutes later.

"Nice house" Elliot exclaimed and Olivia nodded

"You should see the inside."

They clambered out of the car and headed to Shalimar's front door.

Olivia put out her hand to stop Elliot, something was wrong….Shalimar's front door was ajar. The detectives pulled out their guns and pushed the door open. Akala's body was prone on the floor, blood glistening on her matted fur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Does anyone else get that gut wrenching sadness when the animals get hurt and really could care less about the humans? Lol What does that say about my personality?

The moles think it's hilarious to leave you with a cliff hanger. ("Wahahahhahahahaha" squeak the evil moles)

It's short but you love me so…yeah more in a bit. I have a few kinks in the next chap that I need to sort out! Wish me luck.


	16. Ice Cream and Sliding Vision

Shalimar was dead. The thought kept ringing in Olivia's head. She was dead, the beautiful vibrant smile would no longer shine on her face as she teased the detectives mercilessly, no more intense looks of concentration would furrow her brow, and the beautiful blue gold eyes would no longer sparkle with mischief.

NOT! Just Kidding! You should have seen the looks on your faces it was hysterical. Oh such wicked pleasure for the evil field mice (Wahahahahahah…squeak!)

Oh! Wait hey come back…hey I was only kidding come on can't you take a joke. Ok I'm sorry really sorry I won't do it again…swear on my mom's grave…ok ok so my mom isn't dead but if she were I would totally swear on it.

Back to the story….

A screech erupted through the home and the detectives followed the noise to the living room. A figure was swinging around wildly and cursing in the darkness.

"FREEZE! POLICE!" roared a furious Elliot.

The figure froze and gave an unmanly whimper. Olivia flicked on the lights to reveal a bald burly man with a black fur ball attached to his face hissing and viciously attacking with its claws.

"You are under arrest." Elliot stated as he cautiously approached the man.

"Fine, whatever. Just get this thing off my face" the man cried.

Cal let go of the man's face with one more hiss and swipe of her paw as Elliot cuffed him.

"Where is she?" Olivia growled.

"W-who?" the man stuttered

"The woman who lives here" Olivia said in a dangerously low voice.

"I dunno nothin'. He just told me he wanted me to take care of the dog."

"Who did?" barked Elliot.

"Shalimar?! Shal?!" Olivia yelled frantically not waiting for the man's response.

The clatter of falling objects echoed through the house.

Olivia and Elliot bolted towards the noise dragging the bald man with them.

They entered what was probably the library to find a gagged Shalimar doubled over. Elliot handed the bald man to Olivia and got out his pocket knife to slice off the gag.

Olivia heard a rustle behind her but was too late as an arm snaked around her neck and the muzzle of a gun was pressed into her temple.

"What a pleasant surprise, detectives. Here I was just hoping to leave her body on your door step but here you are. I wasn't going to kill you yet but seeing as I have Detective Benson in my grasp, I might as well dispose of her as well." The man rumbled to the full room.

"Cameron…or should we call you Jeremy" Elliot said with a sneer.

Jeremy chuckled darkly, "Oh so you finally figured it out Detective, how perceptive of you."

"So what was your goal in all this Jeremy?" Elliot said hoping to distract the man

"Fun, of course."

"Murdering people is fun?" Olivia spat

"Oh no that's just a bonus, watching you struggle to put the pieces together, trying so desperately to catch me. Torturing you was the fun part, stalking and killing those people that looked like you was just a plus. Finding out you had a little friend that I could use to twist the torture a little deeper …" Jeremy said waving the gun erratically.

Threatening Shalimar was the last straw. Olivia's patience snapped. She jammed her elbow into the gloating man's side twisted about and crushed his wrist against a decorative table cracking the table as well as a few of his bones. Jeremy dropped his gun and Olivia kicked it towards Elliot. She snarled and smashed Jeremy's face violently into a wall, breaking his nose and wrenching his hands behind his back so hard she almost pulled them from their sockets. She got out her cuffs and cinched them as tight as possible, practically cutting off his circulation. She then proceeded to toss his dazed form to the ground.

"That was one of the most dangerous-" began Elliot but was cut off by Shalimar.

"Totally bad ass and incredible!" Shalimar exclaimed utterly impressed

"He could have pulled the trigger, she could have gotten herself killed" Elliot snarled as he bore holes into Olivia's head, "Or us" he added as an afterthought. Police sirens interrupted the pending fight.

Elliot had calmed down by the time they stuffed Cameron and his lackey into the back of the cop car.

He surveyed the damage Olivia had meted out onto Cameron and snickered, "Every time I forget just how badass you can get you go and rip somebody a new one… I really need to keep in mind that I shouldn't piss you off, Liv"

They loped over to the paramedics who were talking to Shalimar.

"From what I can see she was knocked unconscious and the blood wasn't hers. She sunk her teeth extremely deep into those men's flesh. Take her to the vet tomorrow for x-rays but she should be fine." The paramedic said patting Akala who sat panting with a very large smile on her face.

"How's our girl?" asked Elliot

"For the tenth time, Elliot, I'm fine." Shalimar said exasperated.

"Yeah well if you're anything like us, and you are, you would tell everyone your fine even if there was a bullet lodged in your brain."

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked

Shalimar shook her head there were just too many emotions swirling through her body.

All she could feel was relief. Relief that Akala was okay, relief that Olivia was all right, relief that Olivia and Elliot had shown up when they had, relief that she'd come out of the whole ordeal with only a bruise and a soar mouth.

"I still want my ice cream" Shalimar blurted laughing "That's what I was thinking about when I was opening my door right before Jeremy and his thug attacked me" she added darkly.

"Ice cream it is" Elliot exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

----------------

"Good Morning" Shalimar greeted the detectives.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "I'm almost positive you were told to stay home today."

Shalimar shrugged, "I'm not really here if I didn't clock in"

Elliot grinned

"You sound like your parents" interjected Munch.

"We got a lead on the Tutalor case, you guys want to take it?"

The detectives nodded.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Shalimar who was following behind "Shadow, remember?" she said sheepishly, Olivia just shook her head.

__________________

The Tutalor case was not going well.

Olivia and Elliot were fighting and Shalimar watched her head pounding. The scene before Shalimar didn't want to stay in focus, it seemed to slide and alter. The images of Elliot and Olivia seemed to flicker. Elliot's hands clenched into fists and he took a menacing step torward Olivia. Memories flashed before Shal's eyes.

Munch and Fin watched as the partners exchanged heated words that were increasing in decibel every passing second.

"Five bucks says Elliot slams the desk and injures himself" said Fin

Munch was unable to reply as a scream echoed through the bullpen.

Members of the precinct watched as a blur slammed into an unsuspecting Elliot who stumbled backwards and attempted to keep his balance but failed. Olivia was pressed backwards into a wall, a body protectively shielding her own. It was Shalimar, angling her body protectively in front of Olivia.

Shalimar shuddered as Elliot picked himself up off the floor.

He looked between Olivia and Shalimar with a worried and confused expression, Olivia shook her head she was just as lost.

"Shal…Shalimar?" Olivia said quietly trying not to frighten the young woman.

"He won't hurt you, not again."Shalimar muttered her eyes glazed over.

Olivia put a gentle hand on Shalimar's shoulder and Elliot stepped forward cautiously, "Shalimar?" his voice rumbled.

"Elliot?... Not him" Shal whispered and slumped into Olivia's arms.

"Shit! Call a bus. Shal? Shalimar, stay with me." Olivia said frantically.

Elliot rushed forward

"El, she's burning up." Olivia said cradling Shalimar's head in her lap.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm glad you kept reading :) The field mice had so much fun tricking you in the beginning that they decided not to leave you with a big cliffie, just a small one. And no I haven't forgotten about their anniversary it'll be in the chap after the next I think.


	17. Hospitals and a flower

*Sigh* I'm sorry it took so long to update but the friggin' gnomes and evil ferrets attacked my muse, tied her up, and twisted her panties in a knot. She was so pissed that she'd only give me like a paragraph a day and even then it was all scrambled up and didn't flow! Whatev, I got fed up spanked her ass and sat her down at the computer and told her to get her stupid bum in gear. So here goes!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's wrong with her?" Olivia asked the nurse.

The nurse rolled her eyes, "What happens to every stubborn workaholic? Her body became exhausted from lack of rest and nutrition, contracted some wretched form of the flu, which was easy with all the rain we've had this past week,"

Olivia flashed back to all the times they went out to look at a crime scene and Shal had held an umbrella for her and El. Shal had never been underneath the umbrella, she was all ways soaked when they returned to the bullpen. Guilt began to build in her stomach; she should have been taking better care of their shadow.

The nurse continued, "she ignored the symptoms like usual, I really thought we'd gotten past that stage but some people you just can't reason with. She then contracted a fever which she ignored and it climbed higher causing her to hallucinate, and her body, completely fed up with her, then collapsed from exhaustion." She finished explaining, "We pumped her with some fluids and some meds to lower her hundred and six degree temperature other than that there's not much to be done." The nurse's pager went off and she sighed "If you'll excuse me, we seem to have a code yellow."

"Is that serious?" Elliot asked not really sure what a code yellow meant but he knew some codes meant rowdy violent patients

She chuckled, "We'll unless a missing ninety year-old patient, Mrs. Alexander, means the end of the world then no. Shal is located in room 103C." she called and hurried down the hall.

"Is it just me or did that nurse seem oddly familiar with Shal?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded in agreement.

Olivia and Elliot made their way to Shal's room. When they entered they were surprised to find that someone was already sitting with Shal. A woman sat beside the sleeping Shalimar.

The woman looked to be about their age, perhaps younger, with brown hair in a tight bun. Glasses were perched on her nose and she was reading a rather thick book. She glanced up through her glasses and peered at the detectives. She reminded Elliot of a very severe librarian.

"Hello?" she said questioning their presence.

Olivia stepped forward; "We're Detectives Benson and Stabler…" she trailed off as a dark cloud of anger passed over the woman's face.

"They told me she was administered for a fever" She said icily "Your presence would explain the bruise" the woman said darkly to herself.

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another confused.

"Bruise?" Elliot ventured cautiously

"The large one on her thigh"

"Well that was from the other night but that's not why we're here. We came with her in the ambulance. She passed out at the precinct." Olivia said thoroughly confused.

"Precinct...Oh you're Elliot and Olivia!" the woman said and her demeanor shifted and she smiled brightly in greeting.

"I apologize for my assumptions. My staff has a tendency to lie to me when it comes to Shalimar" the woman sighed then stuck out her hand "Violet Cantorros, Chief Nurse of this hospital. I apologize for my rudeness, I worry about her, especially when she does this" she said glancing at said subject of conversation.

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another feeling a little guilty that neither one had noticed the ailing subject until it was too late.

"Don't look so guilty detectives" the woman said calmly, "She hides it well, always has always will. It's her nature; she's learned in her life that weakness cannot be tolerated. Of course, she applies that to physical health as well." Violet said exasperation clear in her voice, "Besides she use to have fainting spells often as a child, comes with the territory of the life she was forced to live." Violet said her eye's glazing over with memories. Olivia was beginning to suspects that this woman may not be Shalimar's mother as she had previously assumed, a mother figure perhaps or something closer.

"I'd like to hear the explanation for the bruise" Violet said firmly.

"Well -"

A girl burst into the room and interjected, "Stubborn snot! Oh she's asleep" The girl looked to be somewhere around the age of fifteen and had wild multi colored dyed hair. She looked vaguely familiar to Elliot.

"Hi V" the girl said giving Violet a hug.

"Patricia. Or did you change it again?" Violet said studying the girl's appearance leading both Elliot and Olivia to suspect that the wild hair and clothing were new to the girl's ensemble.

"It's Tric and Imogene changed hers from Gen to Mo" She said twirling "You like? I felt punk rock was appropriate this week. Goody two shoes was so last week. Mo sent me over, we forgot you were off today."

"That's sweet of you girls."

Tric shrugged, "We know how much she hates hospitals"

Elliot couldn't suppress his grin; Shalimar was much too similar to himself and Olivia.

The girl turned and shrewdly inspected the detectives, "You must be the detectives" she stated then turned to Elliot "My sister was right you are totally hot."

Elliot shifted uncomfortably and was thankful when the girl's gaze turned to Olivia, who was laughing. Now he understood why Tric had seemed so familiar; she was definitely like her sister, Imogene.

"Wow, ya know Shalimar's description of you was totally lacking." She said staring at Olivia intently, "She does the whole clinical description thing and tries for total objectivity, says it's practice for her job, so what I pictured you looking like was just totally not…this" Tric rambled at Olivia, "ya know you and him are totally-" thankfully she was cut off by Violet's voice before she could finish that sentence.

"Tric, didn't you have practice tonight?"

"I cancelled, what with Shal in the hospital and all"

"Well now that I'm here to keep her company you can call up Pulaski and tell him you are coming."

"Oh come on V, I already rescheduled with the old bag" Tric complained.

V raised her eyebrows

"I hate the piano" Tric growled

"Sure you do, you play your grand piano every day because of the strong hatred." V said rolling her eyes "Go. You need to practice; your audition with Julliard is coming up."

"Don't remind me" she groaned, "You promise to call if you have to go on call and leave Shal" Tric said her demeanor shrinking into an unsure young girl.

"Yes." V said and gave the girl a tight hug "She'll be fine" she reassured Tric who nodded and turned to the detectives "Well it was interesting to meet you" she said shaking their hands and sauntering out the door

"And don't you dare ride that skateboard in my hallways" V shouted after her and Tric let out an expletive "I heard that" warned Violet

"Now back to the bruise…" Violet said turning her piercing gaze on the detectives.

And the detectives explained the short less graphic version to a blank faced Violet.

When they finished Violet took a deep calming breath and looked at her charge.

"You are so dead" she murmured into Shal's ear.

The "sleeping" young woman flinched and cracked her eyes open sheepishly

"I just didn't get a chance to tell you" Shal croaked defensively

V snorted, "You are unbelievable. I'm going to call Cathy in here and then take your detectives to the bistro down the street I'm sure they haven't relaxed since you pulled this little stunt." She said eyeing Shal fiercely.

Shal groaned "Not Cathy, she chatters too much"

"Then you can stay all by yourself"

"No" Shal retaliated quickly

"That's really not necessary, we came to visit Shal" Olivia said

"When was the last time you ate?" V questioned

Both Elliot and Olivia hesitated, they couldn't remember.

"Uh hu, I really don't need more employees of the SVU precinct occupying my rooms. Let's go" V commanded

Violet was the voice and face of authority, someone who handled hundreds of employees, and one you should never argue with. So the detectives wisely accepted her invitation without protest.

****************

The Callaghan Bistro and Cafe was quaint, quite, and filled to the brim with hospital staff that all knew Violet.

A group of nurses immediately gave up their table for their boss and the trio sat with their food that Violet had insisted on paying for.

"I didn't just bring you here for the food." She said

The detectives nodded shrewdly.

"I need to tell you some…things about Shalimar's past."

Olivia interjected, "Don't you think Shal should be the one the one to tell us?"

"She lets you call her Shal?" Violet asked eyes sparkling

"Well, yeah what else are we suppose to call her?" Elliot said

With that reply Violet's eyes widened, "Now thats interesting, Letting Detective Benson call her Shal I would expect but you…" she said gesturing at Elliot and then trailing off.

"You need to know and she won't tell you, at least not properly." Violet scrubbed her face.

"Really -" began Elliot

"Violet or V will do just fine"

"Violet, I-We really don't feel comfortable with you divulging Shalimar's past" Olivia said firmly

Violet smiled sweetly and replied just as firmly, "This is strictly on a need to know basis. You need to hear these things. If it makes you feel any better that girl knew exactly what I was doing the minute I asked you to the bistro. She's shrewd, always has been, and she isn't about to tell you because it makes her uncomfortable. If I didn't know better I'd swear she planned the whole damn thing and used me as a scapegoat." She said with a bitter laugh.

"It's probably best this way. Retelling some memories is just as horrible as living them." Violet said a haunted look crossing her face.

Olivia got chills and her blood ran cold, whatever Violet was about to tell them was not going to be good.

:::::::::::::::::::

Screaming fluffy bunnies in the world of flatulent fairies and garbage eating gnomes…Oscar the grouch What?!

YEHAW! I got it out!!!! Thankx for being patient! I'm sorry but you know you wuv me!!!!!!!!


	18. Dark Past

I have returned!!! I love you all hope you'll forgive the delay.

I apologize to all the fanfic junkies out there, my life is picking up the pace so I don't exactly have time to get out these chappies and my internet connection is going wonky on me.

:::::::::::::::::::

Violet rubbed her face and the dark cloud that Olivia had glimpsed back in the hospital room returned full force.

"Perhaps I should begin with the fact that Shalimar is a product of rape" Violet said, her voice raw.

Olivia paled and her throat closed but she slammed down her emotions and focused on Violet's words.

"Gwyneth,Shalimar's mother, didn't hold a grudge towards her daughter on the contrary she loved her very much." Violet began with a slight smile.  
"But Gwyneth wasn't left whole after the rape. She would have these spells…where she'd draw into herself and shut down, ignoring the world and that included Shalimar." She sighed remembering. "Sometimes the spells would last for several hours. For the hours that Gwen was secluded from the world Shalimar was charged with her own care. On the bad days a six year old Shalimar walked herself to school. But despite her mother's strange tendencies Shal was a bright and vivacious girl who could make friends in a matter of moments. She'd smile and you couldn't help but smile back." Violet said wistfully remembering a small golden blonde chubby cheeked girl handing her rocks.

"When Shal was eight Gwen met Dave" she spat her face full of loathing "Dave made a delusional Gwyneth happy. He didn't really hide his true colors Gwen just overlooked his faults, made herself oblivious. She married him six months after meeting him."

Violets eyes flashed with rage "That man" she hissed in anger "was a raging alcoholic druggy with an abusive streak that increased with time. Gwen put up with his shit. She was weak and he was manipulative. Six months after they married Gwen gave birth to a baby girl they named Olive. Shal was naturally charged with her care or more correctly forced to care for the child. As time went on Gwen withdrew completely and Dave's disgusting behavior increased along with the physical abuse occasionally getting in a shot at Shalimar. Gwyneth at least had a spine when it came to Shal being at the end of Dave's wrath and would intervene. But it never boded well for Gwen when she prevented him from going after Shal." She said quietly. The detectives sat in horror.

"The month of Shalimar's twelfth birthday Dave drove in his usual inebriated state. Unfortunately this particular day he plowed through a red light and obliterated the car when it collided with the oncoming traffic. Dave and Gwen died on impact. Olive died at the hospital from internal injuries and Shalimar survived with only a gash on her side, which required thirty-six stitches. An orphaned Shal was tossed from relative to relative, some no better than her former life others to old to care for her properly and others just uninterested in her health and well being. Finally she was shuffled to her Uncle Marcus Deveron" she nodded at the detectives shocked faces confirming their conclusions.

"Yes, _the_ Marcus Deveron. One of the top millionaires in the state. He's a hard, brutal man who took her on as a PR stunt. He is married to Catherine Jones who has bore him two children, Charles and Destiny Deveron, who are spoiled brats that lack morals. I was there nanny and that's how I met Gwen and later her daughter and learned their story."

"Before when Gwyneth was alive she would occasionally drop by to visit her brother. She felt obligated, not that he ever cared. Most of her visits were spent with me. We became fast friends and she introduced me to a bright two year old daughter that glowed with kindness." Violet smiled a smile distant smile.

"The first day I met Gwen I knew she was a broken woman and eventually I learned how a woman of two powerful and rich brothers could be so broken." She said grimacing.

"She raised her two younger brothers, Darren and Marcus while dealing with an abusive father, and an alcoholic mother. She carried those selfish ungrateful brats she called brothers through life, giving up her future for them. She helped support them through college and they abandoned her. Darren became a big time architect and Marcus as you know became one of the top millionaires in the states through crude business dealings. They left her behind, extracted themselves from their former lives, and practically forgot their sister." She spat angrily.

"Gwen was left to care for their aging and ailing parents. She was forced to work at a dead end job that made her miserable and barely paid the bills. The insolent bastards wouldn't even shell out money to keep Gwen afloat, not that she would ever ask her brothers. Gwen was left exhausted, drained, and brittle. She was stretching to the breaking point. One night she got off a bus stop and headed home only she never made it. She was dragged into an alleyway to be brutally raped and beaten. Someone found her in the alleyway the next morning." Violets face held a haunted shadow.

"That night she lost a part of herself she'd never get back. There was no one to help her pick up the pieces. No one to hold her and tell her things would get better; she withdrew her trust and golden heart from the world. She did her best to pick up the pieces and continue with her duties. Nine months later she bore a beautiful baby girl she named Shalimar."

"Shalimar was the cutest and sweetest thing on two feet. She inherited Gwen's golden heart and love for the world. I was lucky enough to know Shalimar before her life took a darker turn and turned her into the guarded and skeptical young woman she is today. She still smiles brightly and people do gravitate towards her but…she's just not the same little girl with the easy smile and open face."

"I've watched as the world beat at her and wear her down. But she won't break, not like her mother, she refuses to be weak. Unfortunately she's become as stubborn as an ass. The damn fainting spells started out as an issue with malnutrition when she was being thrown from relative to relative. Then she turned it into a damn habit. She pushes herself to the point that her body has to manually shut down. She refuses to accept the fact that sometimes we have to slow down. I thought she'd finally broken the habit. Passing out in the Academy isn't exactly smiled upon" she grimaced

A buzzing interrupted Violets next words "Oh bullocks!" she said pushing back her chair and standing

"I have to take my leave of you detectives. I'm glad we had this talk. Watch out for my girl."

"We will" Olivia affirmed

Violet turned and the detectives watched in admiration as the woman seemed to completely transform. "Mercy Hospital nurses, we have a code 22. I want all available nurses to report to their stations." She barked to the Café patrons. A good two-thirds of the occupants jogged out of the bistro, their Chief Nurse following close behind.

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another, grabbed their coats, and headed back to the hospital.

They entered the room to find a dressed Shalimar gathering her belongings.

"Hey…" she said brushing her hair back into a ponytail

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" reprimanded Olivia

"They have a code 22 they're going to need all the possible rooms. My fevers down to 100 degrees and I don't have any serious medical problems keeping me here. I can recover at home."

"And the doctor okayed this?" Elliot asked suspiciously

"…Yes"

"Did Violet?" inquired Olivia.

"…"

"That's what I thought"

"She worries too much. If I were a regular patient she would be fine with sending me home"

"From what we've heard you used to be quiet a regular patient" quipped Elliot.

Shalimar blushed and shrugged

"Come on. We'll give you a ride home." Olivia said beckoning Shal.

There was a pause of silence as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Shalimar found that it was so easy to be herself around them. She didn't have to be hard, cold, and unflappable. Perhaps they deserved to know her story and maybe just once in her life she could tell it without feeling inadequate or that she would be judged or pitied. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It's really not as bad as she makes it out to be." Shalimar said hesitating "My mother loved me. She never blamed me for what was done to her. I knew exactly how I came into this world I don't ever remember not knowing." she paused pondering the fact, "She made sure I understood that the man that had forced his genes upon me was nothing more than that. I had no delusions"

Olivia flinched.

"No" Shalimar said softly "She wasn't being cruel. She never told me out of malice. She was being practical and loving. She didn't tell me out of misplaced anger or twisted revenge. She made perfectly clear that she loved me. When she looked at me, she never, not even once, saw him. I never saw anything but loved reflected in her eyes when she looked at me." She smiled her eyes tearing.

"You don't have to tell us." Olivia said softly. Olivia knew how hard it was to share the past. Both she and Elliot understood and struggled with it.

Shalimar smiled and determinedly pressed on, "She did have her flaws… everyone does. There were these moments where she'd leave, not physically but mentally she'd vacate" Shalimar struggled to describe it; "She'd freeze in the middle of doing something and just…stop. Her eyes would glaze over with this look…I never had the courage to ask her where she went or what she thought about. 'Never ask questions you don't really want the answer to' she use to tell me." She said with a grin

"Good advice" Elliot replied.

"When she'd come back from her 'trips' she'd be happier it was like she was renewed almost. She'd smile more brightly and laugh easier. I learned it was best to let her have her moments, leave her to it, finish what she was in the middle of, and go about life as if everything was normal."

The concept that it wasn't normal hung in the air between the trio.

"When it was just the two of us we had these silly traditions and rituals" Shal beamed remembering, "On Saturday nights if she wasn't working we'd make pizzas and make ice cream with this old fashion ice cream maker and then we'd sit down to watch the latest adventure movie. Or we'd make soup and cuddle up with our cat on the couch to read a book. I'd always pester her to turn the page because I read faster than her. We had so many traditions and little things that let me know that she loved me." The glow of happiness faded and her face darkened.

"And then she met Dave. I knew" she choked and struggled with her words "I knew he was bad...evil. I just had this feeling...but he made her happy so I kept my mouth shut. I wonder if she would have listened to me if I told her or I'd done something differently." Shalimar's voice broke.

Olivia reached back behind the seat and grasped Shal's hand in comfort.

Shalimar steeled herself and continued, "I don't know if it would have helped…most likely not… They married and Dave moved in. Our traditions were slowly turned into Dave's drunken rages and drugged hazes. In a matter of months I watched my mother draw away and lose her strength to fight back. She disillusioned herself into believing that he would stop the beatings."

"He was sorry and he would change, he'd say and she believed him." She mocked angrily then her anger deflated, "She just wanted someone to love her so badly…and it didn't help that she was pregnant with his child."

"Olive was born and my mother had a tough time recovering from the pregnancy." Shal continued sadly. "Dave didn't help. It was too much for him to get off his lazy ass" She said in revulsion.

"Baby Olive became my responsibility in so many ways… And then she wasn't anymore…I don't remember the crash very well..." She said fingers brushing her side where her scar lay hidden, "...just sounds and flashes of things. I woke to find 36 stitches and a relative I vaguely remembered who was going to replace my dead mother." She said recalling the confusion and pain.

"Great Aunt Annabelle." A smile cracked the darkness and sorrow "She was kind and wise. Unfortunately, she died six months later of cancer and I was shuffled from relative to relative, most of them I didn't know. My mother never told me about them for good reason. The good ones well, they always seemed to fall into some misfortune; debt, death, accidents, disease, something that prevented them from being able to care for me. I was shuffled from house to house for three years. I went through at least fifteen relatives until my uncle took me in." She said deadpan.

"Not out of the kindness of his heart. Rather, as a publicity charity case to up his public relations." She mirthless laughed.

"But who was I to complain. I was a sixteen year old girl who got to live practically on her own in a guest house large enough to be a house with its own staff and the reason I have can afford the house I have now." She said with a tight smile.  
"I was shoved into St. Francis private school, one of the top private high schools in the state, with my step cousins Terrance and John. Brutal boys with ruthless hearts and their fathers iron greedy gaze…part of the reason I have five bolts on my door" she watched the detectives confusion in the rearview mirror.

"V didn't tell you?"

They shook heads.

"Oh she's good. I should know by now that trying to pull one over her is like trying to race a cheetah and win…useless." She chuckled.

"When parents go out to play St. Francis private school boys host D.C.F.'s" Shalimar continued.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elliot asked with one eyebrow raised.

"D.C.F: drug, chug, and fuck"

Elliot choked.

"Crude" Olivia said dryly.

Shal snorted, "Not when there doing it in 3 million dollar homes with high end drugs, alcohol, and "escorts". The St. Francis boys pay big bucks to be invited to The Deveron Estate DCF's. When I moved in the trust fund boys made it clear I was not welcome and neither was snitching. We came to an understanding. I didn't tell, they'd stay away from me, and the guest house was off limits to their DCF guests. Problem was that they didn't always keep to their end of the bargain. Almost getting raped a few times because of inadequate locks teaches a girl a lesson." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The detective's faces of outrage and anger mirrored the others.

"The other reason?" Elliot said tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"My choice in male association has been less than desirable in the past. And some guys don't appreciate being told that sex isn't on the menu. Apparently virginity is a rare and foreign thing these days" she said flippantly.

"And these ex-boyfriends would be? What's the name of the current one?" asked Elliot

Shalimar gave a genuine laugh, "Don't you start interrogating me, Detective Stabler." She reprimanded jokingly, "They have been dealt with and there's no one in the works at the moment. I don't get out much and like I've said I don't get asked out much. Maybe it's the no sex policy" she said dismissively.

Olivia snorted in disgust, "Men are pigs"

"Hey!" Elliot protested, "…it's true" he said grinning

The trio laughed and moved on to lighter subjects until they pulled up to Shalimar's home.

"Bet it would be useless to tell you not to come into tomorrow" Olivia said dryly.

Shalimar grinned, "And miss my last day? Not an option"

The detectives walked her to her door and hugged her goodnight.

As the detectives walked back to the car Olivia sighed, "I'm going to miss her."

"Aww. Liv is going to miss our love child." Elliot teased

"Says the man who's going to be sad for a month after she's gone." Olivia said punching him in the shoulder.

Olivia's face turned serious, "She's been through so much" she whispered

Elliot stopped and pulled Olivia into a rare hug, "She's strong"

Neither of them was quite sure whether he was referring to Olivia or Shalimar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gorsh!!! that took me awhile to punch out!!!! Review it!!! And I'll try not to take so long on the next chappy! HUGGLES TO Y'ALL! If you don't review the zombie rats will come after you…*distant moaning*


	19. Tumbling Down

Ok! Sorry again for the delay guys but you all love me so there! I would how ever appreciate all luck and prayers while dealing with mid terms :( *tears* Its y I haven't updated anything! Literally not one story :( *scream* that and the evil gnomes in my head kidnapped my brain

So here it goooes!

GEESE!....uh I don't know where that came from

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shalimar walked into the precinct with a sense of sadness. Today was her last day, sure she could always stop by to visit but life wouldn't be the same. These two weeks had affected her profoundly.

SVU was dark work and she wasn't positive it was a field she wanted to enter. If she had partners like Elliot and Olivia then it would be a given to join SVU. If she could be partnered with them she'd jump at the chance but they wouldn't be working in SVU forever, for as much as she liked to think that they were immortal and in-exhaustive they weren't.

She approached her desk with a sad smile only to find various sized gifts littering the top. She stopped and stared startled and touched by such a gesture.

"Hey" Olivia said as she approached holding her morning coffee.

"Did you…?" Shalimar asked gesturing to her desk.

Olivia laughed, "Not all of them, just the one wrapped in the purple paper. Apparently everyone else had much the same idea. I put mine on your desk, left, came back, and your desk looked like a bomb had gone off. Sarah, from filing, decorated your desk and chair; apparently you made quite an impression on her. She appreciated being asked politely and thanked for files she had to look up."

"Hey-whoa! What happened to your desk?" Elliot asked casually.

"I seemed to have left an impression" Shalimar said with a smile. She sat down and stared at the gifts.

"Well are you gonna stare at them or open' 'em up?" asked Fin with a wide smile as he and Munch came around the corner. Shalimar grinned and began to un-wrap the gifts.

Munch gave her a book titled _Rumors Round the Water Cooler_. "It's full of humorous and outrageous rumors and stories collected from workplaces around the world." He said grinning. On the back blank pages he inscribed their personal rumor and its many avenues.

"And here I was expecting _A Guide to Conspiracy Theory_" Shalimar teased and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Unwrapping Fin's gift, Shalimar found a beautiful silver frame etched with a Celtic design. The frame held a beautiful picture of the two detectives and their shadow sitting at their desks concentrating on their work. It was a beautiful shot that showed a harmony between the three and their dedication to their work. "I couldn't resist." Much said simply. Shalimar pecked him on the cheek, "It's amazing, thank you." She caressed the frame, set it at the top of her desk and returned her attention to the rest of the gifts.

She peered quizzically at a package of papers tied together with ribbon. The team laughed. Cragen had tied a bow around a glowing letter of recommendation and left it on her desk. Shalimar was unable to thank the Captain seeing as he had conveniently disappeared.

Shal saved Olivia and Elliot's gifts for last.

Olivia's gift was wrapped in a deep purple, Shal's favorite color. The gift wrap was so beautifully she loathed tearing it open but her curiosity got the best of her. A hand sized black velvet box sat beneath the wrapping. Shalimar opened it to discover that Olivia had given her a beautifully hand crafted Jet cat figurine. It stood regally upright with its long tail wrapped around its feet. "I imagine that's what Cal will look like when she gets older." Olivia said with a smile. Shalimar jumped up and gave Olivia a crushing hug. "It's so beautiful." She gushed as she caressed the smooth figurine and picked it up, "I know exactly where to place it." Shalimar spotted an identical miniature sitting in the velvet box; it had been hidden beneath the larger figurine. Shalimar picked it up gently and examined it quizzically. It was almost identical except for the tail was regally curled up its back and in the air with some sort of silver link at the end.

"You'll see" Olivia said with a mysterious smile.

Elliot's gift was a simple rectangular black box with an insignia Shalimar recognized. She wondered what he could have possibly gotten her from the jewelry store in the mall. She opened it and gave a small cry of delight, "How did you know?"

"I'm a detective it's my job." Elliot smirked.

Shalimar rolled her eyes; she knew he'd seen her looking at it in the shop.

In the box lay a silver bracelet with oblong links, between every two links laid a charm. A total of five charms hung from the bracelet; a shield, two crossed swords, a pair of fiery wings, the trinity symbol, and the infinity symbol. Shalimar blushed, it was all too much. She stared down at the bracelet hesitantly. Olivia gently took the bracelet and attached the Jet cat charm and then hooked the bracelet gently to Shal's wrist.

"I really- I can't- it's just too…" Shalimar said starting and stopping trying hard to communicate her whirling emotions. Tears welled up and she tried to gulp them back. Olivia pulled her into a crushing hug.

"You deserve it. You are an extraordinary young woman. We care about you for as strange as that sounds for only having known you two weeks we care about you a great deal." Olivia whispered

"Thank you" Shalimar said, her voice raw.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

Lunch rolled around and Elliot and Olivia lead Shalimar to the break room. A cake sat in the middle of a table flanked by Fin and Munch.

"Happy going away" called Munch

"It's ice cream cake" said Fin excitedly.

"You guys really didn't have to." Shalimar said taking a deep breath and pushing back more tears.

They dug into the cake and talked amiably.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities but we just got a couple cases fielded our way." Cragen said popping his head into the break room. The group sighed and headed out to the locations Cragen rattled off.

Thankfully their case was open shut. Beside that one case the rest of the day was spent munching on cake and sifting through paper work. Somehow they still managed to be the last ones left in the precinct. Cragen had requested an old case file and the paperwork be pulled resulting in their late stay.

Olivia sighed and stretched, "Dinner?"

Elliot and Shalimar nodded in agreement.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

"Would you come in for some ice cream?" Shalimar pleaded.

Olivia was out of the car before Elliot could reply. Elliot chuckled, apparently they were having ice cream.

Shalimar opened the door and rushed to the kitchen. "Olivia, if you could lead Elliot to the living room, I'll be right back with the ice cream." she called out. The detectives headed down the hallway to the pitch black living room.

"Where's the light switch?" muttered Elliot.

"On a wall-" Olivia began to tease only to be cut off by the living room illuminating and a loud shout.

"SURPRISE!" screamed a rather large group of people standing in Shalimar's living room. Olivia jumped back and rammed into Elliot who was already set off balance from surprise and they tumbled to the floor. Olivia landed on top of Elliot her back to him. He clutched her around the waste and they tried to catch their breath. Shalimar approached the toppled couple carrying a large cake and grinning widely.

Elliot looked up at her from the floor and groaned, "Not more cake"

"You love birds gonna get off the floor so we can have cake?" Munch drawled.

Olivia glared, blushing slightly "Watch it Munch."

"Careful Munch or you'll wake up with your balls in a blender." Fin snickered.

"And then we'd have another SVU case on our hands." Elliot remarked.

Olivia smirked, "There'd be no case…because there'd be no evidence"

Olivia rolled off Elliot and helped him off the ground.

"So what is this all about?" Elliot questioned.

Shalimar beamed and held out the cake.

Elliot and Olivia read it out loud, "Happy Eleven Years!"

"It's a oh my god Stabler actually kept a partner" joked Munch

"No it's a poor Olivia has put up with eleven years of Elliot" punched in Fin

"Why don't you ask Trainee Anwar, she put this whole shindig together" Cragen interjected smiling and rolling his eyes at his detectives' jokes.

"I remembered you talking about your eleven year anniversary" Shal said with a wink towards Elliot that went unnoticed be Olivia, "And it's kind of a thank you for everything these past two weeks…and a goodbye… a lot of reasons really" she finished shyly.

"Come on we want cake" called someone.

"The candles are starting to melt" laughed Shalimar "Make a wish!" she said proffering up the cake.

The two detectives laughed and blew out the candles.

"Wait so the old case work was a ruse? We did extra paperwork for nothing?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Don't worry Stabler, I actually needed the paperwork…of course…it could have waited and I could have made Melman from records do it…" Cragen said with a shrug of phony innocence.

Everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The evil mini camels will spit on you if you didn't like it!!!!! And all my evil backyard gophers will dig up your yards even if you don't have one they will create an imaginary one then POOF! Destroy it!


	20. The Necklace and Forever

Look! LOOK! I wroted-ed it!

I made it!!!! You love me :)

It's EO all the way!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was well past midnight when the two detectives made their way out of Shalimar's home. They were exhausted. It had been a long day, admittedly it had been a nice day but that was one of the reasons it was so exhausting. It seemed harder to maintain happiness on a good day, it was so much easier to fall into the serious compartmentalizing mode of a horrific day where laughter followed some morbid joke and not true honest fun. The fact that darkness and death were easier to deal with physically should be alarming but it really wasn't it only became a problem when it was mentally taxing and overwhelming.

Olivia flopped in the passenger seat, leaned her head against the head rest, and sighed contentedly. Such easy fun was a luxury and yet she felt more tired than usual. Perhaps it was because at the end of those trying days she was left exhausted and wired with thoughts that ran dark circles in her mind making it almost impossible to rest. Today's rush of endorphins left Olivia feeling fuzzy, warm, and utterly relaxed. By the time Elliot climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car Olivia was already in a sleepy daze stuck between wakefulness and sleep.

Elliot took in her relaxed smile and her soft eyelashes resting gently on her cheeks.

"Liv?" he said tentatively.

"Mmm" She answered tiredly.

"Tomorrow…can…can get together?" He asked awkwardly and clutched at the steering wheel in apprehension.

"Yeah…that'd be great" she murmured softly.

Elliot smiled brightly then pulled out of Shalimar's driveway.

He was tired but content. He glanced at Olivia, asleep in the passenger seat, and smiled warmly. It was nice to see her so relaxed; he hardly ever got the pleasure. As he pulled up to her apartment he sighed, reluctant to wake her.

He climbed out of the car and went around to the passenger side pulling open the door.

"Hey Liv…" he said softly, "Babe you have to wake up" he murmured in her ear. He contemplated picking her up and carrying her but he knew she would take less than kindly to that. Unfortunately being partners didn't give him the authority to touch her so intimately, he had already crossed a line when the term of endearment had slipped from his mouth. He gently extracted her from the car, unfolding her from the seat and standing her upright on the side walk.

She leaned heavily on him not even bothering to open her eyes. He could tell she was barely conscious. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close leading her forward. She mumbled incoherently and dragged her feet. When they finally reached her apartment he dug her keys from her pocket and opened her door. He lead her hesitantly inside.

His emotions were at war, a part of him wanted to help her to bed, the other wanted her to wake up and kick him out, and another well…it was a fanciful and inappropriate thought. She stayed slumped her eyelids fighting to open and he shook his head and chuckled softly, his decision made, "Come on, Liv."

He led her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed and gently pulled off her jacket and shirt leaving her undershirt on. He concentrated on the work at hand and the strategy of getting her clothes off without waking her completely rather than the expanse of silky skin he had just exposed. He contemplated the pants; he knew how uncomfortable it was to wear pants to bed. He reminded himself that he'd seen her in less…a lot less. Shaking that dangerous thought from his head he slipped off her shoes then quickly unbuttoned her pants sliding them off swiftly. Pulling back the covers he laid her down tenderly. He almost bent down to kiss her goodnight but stopped himself and settled instead for brushing back a stray strand of hair from her face. After folding the discarded clothes and putting them on her dresser he left her room quickly.

He yawned and blinked tiredly heading towards the front door. He tripped and muffled a curse as he fell on to her couch. He laid there stunned trying to catch his breath and soon it evened out into a deep steady rhythm of sleep.

!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!**!!**!*!**!**!*!**!*!*

"El?" Olivia murmured next to Elliot's ear, "...Elliot….EL!" Olivia shouted

"Uagh!" Elliot said unintelligently

"Come on El, wake your lazy butt up." Olivia said swatting his nose.

Elliot's arms snaked out and caught Olivia around the waist.

"It's our day off" He growled and pulled her down beside him.

Olivia squeaked and Elliot cracked open one eye, "Did the great Olivia Benson just squeak?"

Olivia scowled and punched him

"Ow!" whined Elliot

"You're not allowed to say anything. Strange man, who stayed the night in my home without permission."

Elliot sobered, "Sorry Liv, I tripped on your couch and…"

"You don't need to apologize, Elliot" Olivia smiled, "It was nice to wake up and have someone here. But you know when you asked if we could hang out today I wasn't exactly expecting to come out for coffee and have you snoring on my couch."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes yes you do."

"I could say the same about you."

"HA!"

They looked at one another and laughed.

"Come on the coffee is done." Olivia said getting off the couch.

Olivia leaned her elbows on her island counter holding her coffee and Elliot sat on the other side straddling one of the barstools sipping his coffee.

She smiled at him, "So what did you want to do today?"

Elliot pondered the question he hadn't exactly had anything planned, he still needed to give her the last gift and now would have been the perfect time to give it to her…except he didn't have it with him.

"Well it's been forever since we've had a day off, what have you been dying to do that you haven't had the chance?"

Olivia snorted, _Get Laid_ she thought, instead she of voicing that rather intimate thought to her partner she replied, "See a movie."

"Then that's what we're going to do." Elliot said with a bright smile.

"I want a shower first." Olivia mentioned

Elliot nodded, "It'll give me time to go home and change. Back in an hour?"

Olivia nodded.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~

Elliot packed everything in the back of the car and raced off to Olivia's. He got there just as she was dressing, "Come in!" she yelled as he knocked on her door.

"It's locked!" he yelled back

"Really Detective Stabler? And you can't use your spare key?! Or pick the lock?!" she yelled back

"Yeah, I got-" he said opening her bedroom door only to find a half dressed Olivia.

"Stabler, close your mouth and get out of my room." Olivia said, "And I know you've seen me in less." She called through the door Elliot had finally closed.

"You have no idea how much less." Elliot muttered thinking of certain dreams.

"What was that?"Olivia said throwing open her door.

Elliot jumped and rasped out, "Nothing."

"Come on the movie starts in thirty minutes." Olivia said brushing past him with a smirk

~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~

Elliot and Olivia exited the movie theater laughing.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I did thank you" Olivia grinned.

"You hungry?"

Olivia's stomach answered the question for her as it rumbled loudly. Elliot chuckled.

Elliot started up the car, "I know this…place…the food is pretty good."

"Okay. Any raw fish?" Olivia joked, Elliot winced.

They drove in companionable silence. Not deigning to speak until Elliot pulled up to a large beautiful park.

"Don't tell me this place is a hotdog stand" Olivia groaned.

Elliot smiled and shook his head, "No"

He got out of the car and came round to the passenger side and helped Olivia out, she rolled her eyes at his gesture, "I thought I broke you of that habit eleven years ago, El."

Elliot ignored her and opened the trunk pulling out two thick blankets and a large cooler.

"A picnic El, really?"

"Come on, I figured I could do something nice for our eleven year Anniversary. I made a reservation at Tutolies tonight but I figured we had to eat before then."

"This is great El. But you already gave me the chocolates and the gift card…"

"But we haven't had a chance to really celebrate unless you count last night but that was with everyone else not just us."

On an impulse Olivia leaned over and pecked Elliot on the cheek, "Who knew that the hard ass Detective Stabler had a soft side." She joked

"Hey watch it or I won't leave you anything to eat" he said spreading out one of the blankets between two large weeping willows.

When they finished eating Olivia laid back and pulled the second blanket with her. "That was really good El. Thanks."

Elliot smiled, "There's one more thing."

Olivia groaned, "Really El I don't think I could eat one more bite."

"It's not for you to eat at least I hope you don't eat it" he teased.

Olivia sat up, "Ok I give. What is it?"

"I have one last gift"

"More?! I really don't need more."

"Yes you do Liv. You've put up with me for eleven years when no one else would. You've dealt with my mood swings and family problems. Helped my daughters and my son. You've done more for me than I've ever done for you. ..and I've taken advantage of that." Elliot said sadly

"It's okay El, really I don't mind."

Elliot gave a sad smile, "I know"

"I'm the only one who's not scared to kick your ass. I always win and I'm always right. Who could ask for more?"

They chuckled.

"So come on, What is it?" Olivia said impatiently, she'd never been one for surprises. The dislike for surprises came with the job, surprises usually meant complications.

Elliot produced a small black velvet box from his jacket.

"That better not be a ring, Stabler" Olivia warned.

"You know you couldn't resist if it was." Elliot teased.

"Oh Hell No. I put up with you for sixteen sometimes twenty hours a day Stabler. I don't need any more time with you." She griped jokingly.

"Well it's not a ring." He said opening the box.

Olivia gasped as the necklace caught the light, "Oh…" She reached out and gently followed the circles with her finger "It's beautiful, El."

"Can I put it on you?" Elliot asked nervously

Olivia didn't deign to answer she just twisted away from him and lifted her hair. He gently clasped the necklace about her neck, his fingertips brushing against her neck.

She turned towards him, "It's perfect."

She glowed happily and they stared at one another.

Olivia was the first to break eye contact as she lay back down to stare at the clouds between the leaves.

After a moment Elliot followed suit.

"Has it really been eleven years?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah"

They began to reminisce, talking about all the good and the bad moments they'd shared in the last eleven years, while they stared at the clouds lying shoulder to shoulder beneath the blanket.

There was a peaceful lull in the conversation and Elliot decided this was his opportunity to ask her a question that had been pulling at him from the first time he'd separated with Kathy.

"Stay with me forever Liv?" he asked

"Forever's along time El…I don't think I want to be a Detective forever." she teased.

He turned on his side and looked at her seriously, "You know what I meant."

"Do I really Elliot? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I don't. I haven't heard you indicate anything other than partnership." She said slightly angry turning her head to face him.

"Olivia Benson, I want you to be my partner for the rest of my life even after we retire from the force."

Olivia smirked

"Well?" he said anxiously

"I think you know my answer" she said turning back to the clouds.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Always." She said intertwining their fingers

::::::::::::::::

I kno it was out of character but…so is them being in a relationship so there!

*Sobbing* It's all done :( Waaaaa! So sad :( That doesn't mean you can't review lol

Review or I'll never do another story again…That's a lie but It was a good threat if you enjoy my writing lol


End file.
